In the Company of Scoundrels
by CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland have finally graduated high school and are now attending World University as full-fledged college students. Life couldn't be better for the boys; all their dreams are coming true. But there are trials ahead on the road to adulthood that neither teen is prepared for. Sequel to "In the Company of Players." USUK, PruCan, Gerita
1. Hello, Young Lovers

**AN: So this is my new story, it's a sequel to "In the Company of Players." This story will follow the boys during their first (freshman) year of university and the trials and challenges that they come across while navigating college life. I'm going to be introducing some new faces and bringing back some old ones.**

 **As always I only own the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hello, Young Lovers**

 _"Hello young lovers, whoever you are. I hope your troubles are few."_

 _-Anna (The King and I)_

A light rain had started when Arthur Kirkland pulled up to the residence hall where he would be spending the next year of his life. It seemed apropos really. Rain on the day he was moving in. All his boxes would get soaked. He had insisted on moving himself and was unaccompanied as he exited his car and glanced up at the brick façade of the dorm. Other students rushed around him, pulling umbrellas out and cursing the rain as they made their way to their destinations.

Arthur simply stood in the light drizzle and allowed the rain to wash over his face, his eyes tilted up toward the sky. Autumn rain was the best feeling in the world to the English teenager. It reminded him of home. Although now this place, this dorm room, would be his home. He took a deep breath, slightly nervous now that he was actually at the university campus. Who knew what the coming year would bring?

At least he had one small spot of comfort; he would be attending the prestigious World University with a few of his friends from high school. Thank god for small comforts. Opening the boot of his compact used car, Arthur grabbed the first box he came into contact with. Of course it was a box full of books. He couldn't bear to be without his favourites for such a long period of time and the English boy was surprised at how many he had actually packed.

Hefting the large package with one arm, he shut the boot and began to make his way through the rain into the freshman dorm, Ralston Hall. In the lobby he was greeted by a few upperclassmen who directed him to the correct floor and he entered the creaky elevator, pressing the number four with his spare hand. The lift ride seemed to take forever, as Arthur was anxious to get to his room.

Arthur stood outside of the door to his new accommodations, hefting the large box full of books under his arm. The box was heavy and the English teenager could feel his grasp slipping as he hefted the bulky package to his other arm. Reaching for the door handle, he was surprised when it slipped out of his grip and flew open revealing a smiling face. A jolt went through his body as his eyes met those of Alfred F. Jones. His new roommate; and his boyfriend.

"Artie!" Alfred cried. "You made it!" Enveloping Arthur in a tight hug, the American boy squeezed snugly as though they hadn't seen each other in years instead of a few days. "I've missed you so much!"

Arthur felt his grip on the box of books beginning to fade and he pried himself loose from Alfred's embrace to gather the box thoroughly into his arms. "Yes, I'm here." The English boy sounded resolved and tired. "Sorry I couldn't come any sooner. Is your family still here?"

"Nah, mom and dad left a few hours ago. I've just been unpacking." Alfred gestured around the small room he was standing in.

Stepping through the door, Arthur took in all of the superhero posters and video games piled on one of the beds with a frustrated glance. "It seems as though you brought your entire room with you love," Arthur chastised as he looked around the small space, filled to the brim with Alfred's belongings.

Alfred let out a loud laugh and pulled Arthur further into the room. "Like you didn't bring six boxes of books with you. You know they have a library here."

Placing the large box on the empty desk on his side of the room, Arthur turned and faced Alfred directly. "I didn't bring six boxes of books," he insisted. "Only three."

"That's three too many," Alfred teased.

"That's quite enough out of you," Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the taller boy. "Come over here and greet me proper."

Alfred's face split into a grin as he sauntered across the room towards his boyfriend. Uncaring of the open door, he pulled Arthur into his arms, sliding his hands down to rest on the English boy's hips. Pressing his lips gently against the green-eyed Englishman, Alfred hummed at the contact. They pulled apart after only a moment, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I'm glad you're here," Alfred whispered.

"Me too," Arthur replied huskily.

"What's going on in here, hmm?" a loud voice came from the open doorway. The boys turned in their embrace to see their friend Gilbert leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly. The albino German teenager had tousled hair and was sporting a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. "Naughty, naughty," the German scolded playfully.

"We weren't doing anything Gil," Alfred protested at his basketball teammate. "At least not anything as bad as what you and Matt were up to earlier."

"Hey," Gilbert pointed a finger. "If I wanna sex up my new roomie then that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Gross," Alfred said, stepping back from Arthur's warm body. "That's my brother."

Gilbert smirked. "Well now that Pretty Pretty Princess has arrived," he said, referencing Arthur in his usual way. "We're all here! Reunion!"

"Not right now I'm afraid," Arthur cut in. "I still have to unload my car."

"I'll help you Artie," Alfred piped up.

"Me too," Gilbert offered graciously.

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What's the catch Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert laughed. "No catch," he said. "I've been helping Birdie move all day, may as well help a friend in need as well."

"Your help is appreciated," Arthur acquiesced.

They made quick work of the English boy's suitcases and boxes. Within a half an hour, the two basketball players had emptied out Arthur's car and dragged all of the Brit's possessions up to his and Alfred's shared room. Dumping the last load onto the bed, Gilbert turned and grinned at his friends. "I should go see what Mattie is up to," he announced. "Do you guys wanna join us later at the Activity Fair?"

"What's an Activity Fair?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side.

"It's a bunch of booths set up for clubs and shit at the school," Gilbert explained.

"The university encourages us to have different pursuits other than our major," Arthur added. "My brothers said that when they attended World U that it was mandatory to be involved in at least one club."

Alfred groaned. "Just like last year," he huffed. "How are we going to have time for clubs when we have basketball practice every night?" He asked Gilbert.

The albino boy simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not worried about it."

A sharp knock sounded on the doorframe and the three boys all turned to look at the intruder. A large, imposing blonde stood in the hallway, looking in at them. He shuffled anxiously from foot to foot for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Excuse me, Gilbert," the blonde said in a gruff voice. "It seems as though our suitcases were mixed up and I have no desire to wear your sweaty gym clothes."

"Sorry bro," Gilbert waved a hand at the newcomer. "I'll swing by your room and we can switch bags. Guys," he addressed Alfred and Arthur, "This is my little brother Ludwig."

Ludwig raised a hand in welcome, but his face remained stern and uncompromising. "He skipped ahead and tested out of high school early so he'll be joining us at school this year."

Arthur nodded in recognition. He knew this boy looked familiar. He had seen him around their high school library when he worked there in the past. Ludwig was always a serious, studious boy and it was no surprise to Arthur that he received top marks. "Congratulations," the English boy offered.

"Ha!" Alfred laughed. "Your little brother's smarter than you," he pointed a finger at Gilbert and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gilbert mumbled. "So, Activities Fair? You can come too Ludwig."

"Thank you," the blonde said stiffly.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there in an hour or so," Alfred said, beginning to push Gilbert out of the room. "Artie and I have some catching up to do."

* * *

The Activities Fair was held on the main quad of the university campus. Nearly every extracurricular club and group had a booth set up for new students to come and explore. Alfred and Arthur walked hand in hand down the main sidewalk, the sun brightly shining after the earlier rainstorm. They kept sneaking sly glances at one another, each boy remembering their heated reunion in their shared dorm room earlier.

Spotting Gilbert and Matthew waiting under a tree with Ludwig, Alfred called out a greeting and began to drag Arthur over to their friends. Ludwig stood slightly off to the side of his brother and Matthew, as though the public displays of affection from the couple were physically paining him. Each nip and kiss that Gilbert left on Matthew's cheek caused his younger brother to blush and shuffle away from them.

"Hey guys," Alfred greeted, his naturally sunny disposition buoyed by the fact that he had just gotten laid.

"Hi Al, Arthur," Matthew nodded at each boy in turn. "It's been a few days."

"Too many days," Arthur agreed. He hadn't seen the Jones/Williams brothers in almost a week before they arrived at school. He had no idea how difficult it would be to be away from Alfred for such a long period of time. The normally grumpy Englishman had found out rather quickly that in the absence of his boyfriend he was much worse than usual. Even his brothers steered clear of his famous Kirkland temper when he was going through Alfred withdrawls.

"Have you seen Elizabeta or Natalia lately?" Matthew asked.

Arthur nodded. "I've seen Elizabeta. She moved onto campus a few days ago, she seems to really like her new roommate. They're practically inseparable. But I haven't seen Natalia for a while. She is starting her senior year now, so I'm sure she's very busy."

Matthew nodded sagely. "I'm sure you're right. It's funny how so many of us ended up here at World U."

"Not so much when you think about it," Ludwig grumbled from behind them. "This is our academy's sister school. They feed us directly into the programs here. It's almost expected to attend World Univeristy after going to World Academy."

"Really?" Matthew said, surprised that the German boy had spoken so much.

"Enough unawesome talk about high school," Gilbert addressed the group. "What do you want to check out first?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Matthew.

"The culture clubs look interesting," Ludwig spoke up.

"The culture clubs look boring," Gilbert shot back at his brother. "Just like you."

Ludwig muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but remained silent. He simply took another step away from his brother and Matthew and hovered near the ends of their little group.

"What about the cooking club?" Matthew suggested, pointing at a brightly coloured booth nearby. "They make food from all around the world and taste test it during theme nights. It's like the Gastronauts, but more exclusive."

"I would be interested in a cooking club," Arthur admitted.

"Oh, no you don't," Alfred slung his arm around the Brit's shoulders. "No way are you joining the cooking club. You'll decimate them."

The one and only time that summer that Arthur had attempted to cook for Alfred was a moment that both boys wished they could forget. Arthur had wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a lovingly cooked meal for Alfred's birthday. The poor American had ended up spending his big day in the hospital with a wicked case of food poisoning. Arthur still adamantly insisted that it wasn't his fault, but Alfred wasn't so sure—he usually had an iron stomach. The result was Arthur promising to never set foot in the kitchen again, a promise that he had trouble keeping since he dearly loved to cook. He just wasn't very good at it.

"No cooking club then," Matthew looked a bit dejected.

"Come on," Gilbert tugged on Matthew's hand. "Let's just wander around and see what we see. How's that sound?"

"Fine by me," Alfred concurred.

The rest of the group simply nodded in consent and the odd crowd took off to wander the Activities Fair, with the couples holding hands and Ludwig trailing behind them.

The first stop was at a booth that boasted a huge dragon logo and was for a card game playing group that both Alfred and Matthew seemed to get excited about. Then they wandered down Greek row and looked at all of the fraternities that were vying for attention. Gilbert paid some mind to them, saying that his grandfather would be proud if he went Greek, but ended up walking away after a derisive snort from Ludwig.

The Art Club's booth was filled with posters of famous paintings and was manned by a small brunette who waved cheerfully at them from his perch. "Come look at the pretty paintings," he called in a lilting Italian dialect, causing the boys to all turn and look. Making their way over, Alfred and Arthur greeted the shorter boy who introduced himself as Feliciano.

"I'm actually a freshman," he admitted. "My older brother was supposed to run this booth but he got sick so I took over. Too much wine. I can tell you anything you want to know about the art club though. We paint a lot and sometimes get drunk. It's fun!"

"That sounds fun," Alfred agreed.

"It sounds messy," Arthur pointed out.

Feliciano looked shyly at the ground for a moment before whispering to Alfred, "Who is your friend?"

Both Alfred and Arthur looked around for a moment before they realized that the boy was asking about Ludwig.

"That's my buddy's brother," Alfred jerked a finger over toward Gilbert who was running his hands up and down Matthew's body. "His name is Ludwig. Hey, Lud! Come over here," Alfred called over to the imposing German and waved his hand. "This little guy wants to meet you."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and stomped toward them, glad to have an excuse to walk away from his brother and his inappropriate displays of affection. "Hello," he said with precision.

"Hello," Feliciano closed his eyes for a moment as he smiled. "My name is Feliciano, but you can call me Feli if you want. It's so nice to meet you Luddy. You should join the art club, we have so much fun and I think you'll really like it!"

"I'm not very artistic," the tall blonde ground out. He seemed taken aback at the short Italian boy's non-stop chatter.

"Nonsense," Feliciano shook his head. "Everyone has some art in them. You just have to figure out what yours is."

Ludwig simply nodded and walked away. Alfred leaned in towards Feliciano and apologized. "Sorry, he's a little…weird."

"I like him," Feliciano stated. "He seems so nice."

'Nice' wasn't a word that popped into Alfred's head when it came to Ludwig, but to each their own. Maybe Feliciano saw something beneath the gruff exterior of the younger German teen. "Well, it was nice to meet you," Alfred waved.

"Wait," Feliciano started as though he had just realized something important. "You're Arthur Kirkland aren't you?"

"Why yes," Arthur blushed lightly. "Yes I am."

"I've seen some of your shows, they're wonderful! You're so talented," Feliciano gushed. "You should go check out the Drama Club's booth. They would love to have you."

"There's a Drama Club here?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Feliciano said. "It's different from the theatre department but most of the members are theatre majors. They discuss and read plays and sometimes they even take trips to New York City to see Broadway shows."

"That sounds pleasurable," Arthur smiled.

"Ah, Artie," Alfred groaned. "More drama stuff?"

"You'll have to get used to it," Arthur shook his head. "I am a theatre major, after all."

"Me too!" piped up Feliciano.

"Really?" Arthur seemed surprised. He had never seen this boy around at the academy before, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He could have went to another school. "You're a theatre major? Acting?"

"No silly," Feliciano smiled brightly. "Set design. I'm a painter."

The boys bade farewell to Feliciano who called after them to have a good day and returned to Matthew, Gilbert and Ludwig who were all bouncing on their heels impatiently. "What was that all about?" Gilbert asked.

"We found out that there is a drama club," Arthur smiled. "I think I'm going to join."

"I thought you said our clubs had to be _outside_ of our major," Alfred pointed out.

Arthur shook his head. "They should be, but you can join more than one club. I'm sure I'll find something else that I like as well. Have you noticed anything that caught your fancy yet love?"

"There's a weight lifting club," Alfred nodded his head in the direction of the sports booths. "I could get behind that."

"Me too," Gilbert supported. The two jocks high-fived each other and snickered as Matthew and Arthur lovingly rolled their eyes.

"Onwards my friends," Gilbert shouted, flinging his fist into the air.

* * *

The two couples and Ludwig trailed around the Activities Fair for a few hours before they finally came across the booth for the drama club. It was tucked away in a corner by a large tree as though the members really didn't want to be found. Which was true, in a way. There were several upperclassmen manning the booth and they didn't wave or acknowledge the group as they approached.

"Hello," Arthur said, sticking out his hand toward the nearest student. "I'm Arthur Kirkland and I am interested in joining your club."

"We only accept theatre majors," the older student drawled.

"Well, that's a good thing," Alfred stepped up, "Because Arthur _is_ a theatre major."

The theatre students looked a bit interested as they began to file closer to the Brit, circling him. "Arthur Kirkland, huh?" one of the girls said in a sneer. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Lots of good actors are on the short side," Arthur huffed.

"True," the girl said, although her eyes remained hard. "Let's see what the president thinks of letting you join."

"Who's the president?" Arthur asked, his voice sounding small in his own head.

Pointing a finger behind her, the girl gestured toward a tall boy with dark skin, black hair and chocolatey brown eyes. "He's only a sophomore but he's really brought this group to a new level." She praised.

Arthur's breath caught as he took in the tall boy before him. The young man seemed to notice the scrutiny and looked up, his eyes meeting directly with Arthur. A huge grin split the other boy's face as he pulled away from the book he was perusing and made his way over to Arthur's side.

"Rodrigo," Arthur said in surprise. His breath betraying him as his voice hitched up. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Arthur," the smooth voice answered back in a lilting Portuguese accent. "It's good to see you again darling."

"What are you doing here?" the English teen asked breathlessly.

Rodrigo smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "I attend World U," he spoke easily. "I got a scholarship offer last year and have been in the states ever since."

"You're a student here?" Arthur said, noticing Alfred looking at him quizzically.

"Si," Rodrigo took Arthur's palm in his and pressed a light kiss to the back of the English boy's hand. "President of the drama club and one of the best theatre majors that this school has ever seen darling."

"Hey," Alfred pushed himself over and snatched Arthur's hand away from the smarmy Portuguese student. "Hands off."

"I'm sorry," Rodrigo looked coldly at Alfred. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur's boyfriend," Alfred emphasized the word as he growled out his response.

Shaking his head, Rodrigo turned his attention back to Arthur. "My, my, you actually have a boyfriend? I thought you never wanted to be tied down?"

"I'm not tied down with Alfred," Arthur said, lifting his chin defiantly. "We love each other."

"Love," the Portuguese boy sneered. "That's not an emotion suited to you darling."

Arthur didn't respond, he simply stared back at the ghost from his past and tried not to blink too much. This was a terrible situation! How in the world was Rodrigo here? At World University? He had made such a point of saying he would never study in the states again and yet here he was, running the drama club and entwining his way into Arthur's life once again. He had to get out of here. Turning on his heels, Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and stalked away, ignoring the mummers of the other theatre students as he left.

"It's always a pleasure to see you darling," Rodrigo called toward Arthur's retreating back. "See you soon."

Once they were safely away from the spectacle, Arthur stopped walking and dropped Alfred's hand as though it burned him. He could feel his face heating up with a blush that was more rage than embarrassment.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Alfred asked, rubbing his hand where Arthur had gripped it.

"That was Rodrigo," Arthur managed after a few moments.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I gathered that. Why was he so familiar with you?"

"Because," Arthur dropped his eyes to his feet, ashamed. "Because he's the boy I lost my virginity to."

* * *

 **AN: It will be easy to guess what musicals these Chapter Titles come from because the quotes will be from the song.  
**

 **Rodrigo is Portugal and yes, he will be causing trouble in the future for our boys. Watch out Arthur! If you've read "In the Company of Players," Arthur mentions that he lost his virginity to an exchange student from Portugal and Alfred responds with "That smarmy guy who called everyone darling?"**

 **Fun Fact: Ralston Hall was my freshman dorm.**

 **And yes, this story will have some Gerita in it as well. Feliciano and Ludwig are two of the new faces to our little band of players.**


	2. A Boy Like That

**AN: There is a little NSFW PruCan sexiness in this chapter. Nothing too graphic.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Boy Like That**

 _"A boy like that wants one thing only. And when's he done, he'll leave you lonely."_

 _-Anita (West Side Story)_

Alfred slammed the door of their room harshly and it shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the halls of the dorm. His face was a bright red and he was breathing hard. He hadn't touched Arthur since the admission, refusing the English boy's offer to hold hands back to their residence hall. The lack of contact worried and upset Arthur who was standing nervously in the corner of the room.

"Alfred," Arthur finally managed to speak. "Alfred, love, I'm sorry."

"That's the guy?" Alfred spat venomously. "That's the guy you fucked before me?"

Arthur dipped his head in shame. He wasn't proud of his previous actions, but they had been before he and Jones started dating. Way before. It wasn't like this should affect Alfred so much. Arthur was confused and hurt. Alfred was well aware that he had been with another man before him and it had never seemed to bother the happy American before. However, perhaps finally putting a face and a name with Arthur's former lover was too much for the tall basketball player.

"I can't believe you slept with that jerk," Alfred huffed, pacing the room like a caged lion.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized again.

"He called you 'darling,'" Alfred spat. "And kissed your hand. He had his nasty lips all over you."

"Yes, love," Arthur said quietly. "Again, I'm sorry."

"That's _my_ hand," Alfred looked directly at Arthur. " _My_ hand to kiss whenever I want, not his."

"I know love," Arthur nodded. "You're the only one I'll ever want."

"You're way too good for him," Alfred was muttering under his breath now. "You're way too good for me."

"Alfred," Arthur said sharply. "That is simply not true. I am not too good for you. If anything, you're too good for me."

"Don't say that," Alfred stopped his pacing and stood facing Arthur. "I'm sorry I got so fucking mad," Alfred looked sheepish. "I just didn't like the way he was talking to you and touching you."

"I know love," Arthur nodded taking a step towards Alfred.

"He just seemed so," Alfred ran a hand though his wheat blonde locks, " _familiar_ with you. It made me sick."

Arthur took another step toward the agitated boy and reached his hand out to place it on Alfred's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to see that," Arthur ran his fingers along Alfred's bicep soothingly. "Don't worry about him, he's a ponce. And he won't be touching me anymore either. He just took me by surprise."

"Good," Alfred let out a harsh breath and relaxed into Arthur's light touches. "I don't want anyone touching you but me."

"Awfully possessive aren't we?" Arthur grinned a little bit, despite the situation.

"Possessive of you, yeah," Alfred admitted. "I just love you so much Artie."

It was then that Arthur knew he was truly forgiven. Alfred's smooth voice calling him 'Artie' could only mean one thing: that the boy was beginning to get over his rage. Still, Arthur found himself incredibly turned on by possessive Alfred. So much so that he reached up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the boy's parted lips.

"I love you too," he whispered against Alfred's mouth.

They met in a clashing of lips as they both attempted to assert their dominance. Arthur eventually relented, allowing Alfred to take control of the kiss. Moaning into his lover's mouth, Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his body fully against the taller teen.

"What are we doing arguing when we have this big empty room all to ourselves?" Alfred whispered.

"Quite right," Arthur agreed, his voice deepening. "We certainly are wasting an excellent opportunity."

"I know we just did it before," Alfred said, pressing a kiss to Arthur's neck. "But maybe we could just make out for a while?"

"That sounds lovely," Arthur craned his neck to allow the American better access.

"Your bed or mine?" Alfred grinned.

All was forgiven. For now.

* * *

Ludwig was pacing his room waiting for his brother's arrival. He needed his suitcase so he could finish his unpacking, but of course, Gilbert was taking his sweet time bringing the lost luggage from his room. Ludwig hated that his room was not perfect. He had everything in a precise spot and each item was lovingly stowed where it belonged. But his room felt off without his clothes. He _needed_ that suitcase.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Ludwig jumped over to open it, surprised to find, not his brother, but his new roommate on the other side. The slender Japanese boy stood just outside of their room, looking as though he didn't belong, despite having half ownership of the place.

"Kiku?" Ludwig questioned. "Why did you knock?"

The Japanese boy blushed lightly. "I heard noises coming from inside our room and figured that you had a guest. I was just trying to be polite."

"It's your room too Kiku," Ludwig attempted to explain once again. "You can come in whenever you want, regardless of if I am entertaining."

"As you wish," Kiki made a small bow and stepped into the room stiffly.

Ludwig was confused by his new roommate. But he also found he greatly liked the quiet Japanese boy. Kiku was studious and kept everything neat, so Ludwig didn't have to worry about yelling at someone to clean up. The boys had discovered earlier that morning as they were moving in that they had a single shared class, History of Rome, and Kiku had eagerly agreed to share his notes. Not that Ludwig needed them, he took immaculate notes, but the gesture was kind all the same.

"I'm just waiting for my brother," Ludwig said as Kiku sat down at his desk and powered up his laptop. "He's supposed to be bringing my suitcase."

"Ah, yes," Kiku nodded. "It must be nice to have a brother so close to you."

"Sometimes," Ludwig admitted. "Other times its torture."

"I see," Kiku said softly. He then turned his attention back to his laptop where the faint sounds of an anime show were coming.

Ludwig had no interest in such things. But he didn't mind if his roommate indulged a little. After all, Kiku was putting up with the multiple framed pictures of Ludwig's dogs. The German decided that he could be generous. Kiku was a lovely roommate; quiet and unassuming and perfect for the imposing blonde. They got along well together. So far.

Ludwig turned back to the door and glared at it as though it would bring his brother faster. No such luck. As Kiku quietly watched his shows, Ludwig felt his anger at Gilbert rising. How hard was it to simply bring a suitcase down the hall? Ludwig sighed, at least the university hadn't insisted on him living with his brother. That would have been a nightmare.

* * *

Gilbert rolled over in bed and flung his arm around Matthew's waist, pulling the blonde toward him tightly. Nuzzing Matthew's neck, Gilbert murmured into the other teen's ear, nothing in particular, but still causing Matthew to giggle.

"What did you say?" Matthew smiled.

"Nothing," Gilbert shoved his face further against Matthew's flesh. "I just love cuddling with you."

"You don't seem like a cuddler," Matthew pointed out.

"Normally I'm not," Gilbert admitted. "But with you, Birdie, everything is awesome!"

Smiling softly, Matthew twisted himself around so that they were face to face, their chests lightly brushing. Wriggling closer to his boyfriend, Matthew reached up to run his fingers through Gilbert's snow white hair. "I'm glad we pushed the beds together," he giggled.

"Me too mein liebling," Gilbert's eyes were closed as he felt Matthew touch him. "This makes the bed so much more awesome, we can spread out…and do other things."

"I like the other things," Matthew said coquettishly.

"I know you do," Gilbert smirked, pressing his lips to Matthew's.

Their legs entwined at the end of the bed and Gilbert found himself rubbing his legs against the other boy's slowly. Locking his lips to Matthew's, Gilbert shifted their bodies so that he was now laying atop the other teenager. Pressing his hips down into Matthew's, Gilbert deepened the kiss and began to run his tongue along Matthew's exposed neck.

"Ah," Matthew moaned and tilted his head, giving the albino more to touch. "Gil, that feels amazing!"

"I know mein liebling," Gilbert ran his tongue down to Matthew's chest and began to lick and suck at the other boy's nipple. Taking the pebbled nub in between his teeth, the German began to torture his boyfriend with his teasing licks. Matthew groaned and arched his back into the touch. The wet heat at his nipple was causing him to go hard below the belt. He could feel the beginnings of lust pooling low in his stomach and he wriggled underneath Gilbert to egg the albino on further.

"Damn Birdie," Gilbert stopped his suckling for a moment and looked up into Matthew's eyes. "You're so hot."

"Hot for you," Matthew said, his eyes lidded.

Returning his attention to Matthew's nipples, Gilbert began to lightly stroke the other boy's sides, running his hands up and down along Matthew's smooth, pristine skin. The stage hand mewled at the touches, begging Gilbert for more.

Just as Gilbert reached for Matthew's boxers, his phone let out a harsh ring, startling the boys from their pastime. "What the fuck?" Gilbert sat up and reached for his phone. Matthew moaned at the loss and reached his hands up, grabbing for the albino teenager.

"Damn," Gilbert swore, looking at the text message. "It's Ludwig. Apparently I was supposed to meet him an hour ago to give him his fucking suitcase."

"You promised you'd do it you know," Matthew chided.

"I know," Gilbert said. "But I'd rather stay here with you."

"Go," Matthew pushed back against Gilbert's bare chest. "Help your brother. And then come back here and help me," he winked lasciviously at his German boyfriend.

"You're on Birdie," Gilbert threw his clothes on with record-breaking speed. He was out the door in less than a minute.

Matthew reclined back on their large makeshift bed and snuggled into the soft sheets. He missed Gilbert, but he could at least think about him while he was gone. Lost in thoughts of what his boyfriend would do to him when he returned, Matthew gripped his own cock and began to slowly stroke himself. He hated waiting.

* * *

The early morning sun was streaming through the windows, a bright beam of light landing on the framed picture next to the bed. The photo featured two boys dressed in black leather, one with the arm around the other flashing a peace sign; the other boy gazing adoringly up at the taller teenager. Arthur smiled as he opened his eyes and caught sight of the picture. It was the one his friend Elizabeta had taken of him and Alfred on opening night of 'Grease' during their senior year of high school.

Although a little embarrassed about the sappy look on his face, Arthur felt that the picture captured their relationship perfectly. Alfred all bright and sunny, and Arthur blinded by the magnetism of the American. He always felt a little fuzzy in Alfred's presence. Shuffling closer to the still sleeping boy at his side, Arthur nuzzled his face against Alfred's bare chest and hummed. They had spent all night twined together as though they couldn't bear to be apart. He didn't want to get out of bed.

Without warning, the alarm clock began ringing, ruining Arthur's quiet morning solitude. Alfred sat up like a bolt, sending Arthur almost tumbling out of their shared twin bed onto the floor. "Morning Artie," Alfred chirped.

"Good morning," Arthur grumbled. He wasn't a morning person. Most theatre people were night owls and Arthur was no exception.

"First classes today," Alfred had already hopped out of bed and was smearing on deodorant. "I'm really excited. I have a calculus class and biology lab."

"How you are excited about those two things is beyond me," Arthur said mollified.

"What do you have today?" Alfred pulled on a clean shirt and turned to the still naked Englishman laying on the floor.

"Intro to Theatre and History of Rome," Arthur replied.

"Hey, I have History of Rome too," Alfred said brightly. "We can sit next to each other."

"You won't be using me to copy," Arthur stood and made his way to the small closet.

Alfred huffed, "of course not!" The American began to dig around in the tiny dorm refrigerator for something to eat and came out with a banana that he immediately peeled and stuffed in his mouth.

"How can you eat so early in the morning?" Arthur grumbled as he pulled on a clean sweater vest and trousers.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Alfred insisted. "You should eat something too. You're getting skinny babe."

"I am not, you're just getting fatter," the British boy teased.

Alfred lifted up the hem of his t-shirt to expose his perfect six-pack. "Don't think so Artie," he smirked. "This doesn't look like fat to me."

Arthur was momentarily stunned by the sight of his boyfriend's flesh and simply stood, blinking and opening his mouth like a fish. "Put your clothes back on, we're going to be late," he blushed fiercely.

"Whatever," Alfred grinned and pulled his shirt back down. "Come here and give me a kiss," Alfred leaned his cheek out toward Arthur.

The English boy rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Alfred's face, blushing deeply. He didn't know how the American managed to slip past his defenses, but Arthur knew that he was lost to Alfred F. Jones. He would never feel this amount of love again and he knew he had to work to hold onto it forever.

"Bye Artie," Alfred slung his backpack over his shoulder and exited the room, blowing Arthur a kiss. "See you in History of Rome."

Arthur took his time gathering his belongings and began the long trek across campus to the Theatre where he would be having his first college class, Introduction to Theatre. It was a requirement for all theatre majors, but it was also a popular elective among the student body, so the class was packed full.

Upon entering the small black box theatre that the class was held in, Arthur decided to take a seat near the front, and was pleased when he saw Feliciano sitting there as well.

"Hello Arthur," Feliciano called out, waving. "Are you excited? I am!"

"Yes, I am excited," Arthur said primly. "This seems so surreal. My first college course."

"I know," Feliciano said. "I'm just glad that it isn't too early, I like to sleep in."

"Me too," Arthur admitted. "I don't think people were meant to be up with the sun."

"No," the Italian boy agreed. "Oh look," he pointed across the room to where a gorgeous brunette girl had just entered. "She's very pretty," Feliciano commented.

"That's Elizabeta," Arthur waved his high school friend over and she obliged, dropping into a seat next to the boys.

"Well," she said. "This has certainly been an interesting week."

"It has, hasn't it," Arthur agreed. "This is Feliciano, he's a set designer. I met him yesterday at the activities fair."

"Pleasure," Elizabeta held out her hand and was taken aback at how strong the Italian boy's grip was.

As the class began to fill up, Feliciano, Elizabeta and Arthur all talked and caught up with what was happening in the other's lives. Elizabeta was rooming with a shy blonde freshman named Lili who followed her around like a puppy dog. Elizabeta didn't seem to mind, she found her new roomie charming and sweet.

A middle aged man approached the front of the theatre and clapped his hands together calling for attention. "This is the Intro to Theatre class, so I hope you're all in the right place," nodding his head toward the door, the man held out his hand in welcome as another figure stepped into the light. "This is my teacher's assistant, Rodrigo, he's a sophomore who is very influential in the department and he will be helping me with this class."

Arthur sunk down in his chair, his brows furrowed. Of all the theatres in all the world, of course Rodrigo would be in this one. Crossing his arms over his chest, Arthur tried to look invisible and when that didn't work, he acted pissed off. Rodrigo waved to the class and took a small, pretentious bow, his brown eyes locking with Arthur's green.

The English teen only glared back in return. So much for thinking that he could be in the theatre department and still find a way to avoid his ex. It seemed that no matter what Arthur did, something was bound to go wrong.

Determined to not be intimidated by the Portuguese boy any longer, Arthur sat up straighter in his chair. He ignored the curious looks that he was getting from Elizabeta and Feliciano and put on a smile.

He was determined to not be affected by the boy he had once slept with. It wasn't as though he had ever loved Rodrigo. He had simply been a way to pass the time—a quick fuck. And not a very good one, in Arthur's memory.

As the teacher began to drone on about different ways that theatre had changed throughout the centuries, Arthur began to feel the prick of nervousness. Rodrigo hadn't taken his eyes off of him the entire class. Arthur knew that this was a development that Alfred would want to know about, but something was keeping the English boy from wanting to tell him. After last night's display of jealousy, Arthur wasn't at all inclined to mention Rodrigo and his teaching position to his American boyfriend. Perhaps Alfred would be better left in the dark.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, Arthur...you are playing a dangerous game...**

 **Lili is Liechtenstein (she may or may not have a bigger role coming up in this)**

 **Jealous!Alfred is kinda hot. And he's going to keep making appearances...as long as Arthur has an admirer.**


	3. Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

**AN: WARNING for some** _ **UKUS**_ **NSFW sexy times ahead. The boys are gonna get a little hot and heavy in this chapter. Explicit. UKUS. Arthur tops. Skip if you don't want to read about that super hot image.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me**

 _"I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat-wetting."_

 _-Janet (Rocky Horror)_

When Arthur finally made his way to his History of Rome class that afternoon, he was in a thoroughly bad mood. Even the Earl Grey tea he had picked up at the campus coffee house failed to cheer him up. This was a huge problem. If tea didn't help, Arthur wasn't sure what would. He couldn't stop his mind from reeling around Rodrigo and way the unctuous bastard kept watching him. Like he was waiting for Arthur to mess up. It also didn't sit very well with Arthur that he was somewhat enjoying the attention. Not that Alfred didn't lavish him with affection. Quite the opposite. It was just nice to have another person's eyes on him—it reminded the English teenager that he was desirable. Those thoughts were what was causing his black mood. He felt as though he was betraying Alfred in some way and the thought made Arthur's stomach turn.

Entering the classroom, Arthur was pleased to see Feliciano already seated near the back of the classroom. It seemed as though he would be sharing a few classes with the friendly Italian and Arthur was extremely grateful for that. He enjoyed Feliciano's company and so far found the bubbly Italian to be a good friend. Taking a seat next to Feli, Arthur placed his messenger bag on the ground and began to dig through it for his laptop. Setting himself up, Arthur was prepared for the class ahead and was interested to learn more about the culture of Rome.

Not as excited as Feliciano, mind you. The Italian boy was practically vibrating with excitement talking about what they were going to learn. He was thrilled to be learning more about his homeland and he wanted to share it with everyone. Suddenly Feliciano's bright voice ceased as a large, blonde German man entered the room flanked by a slight Japanese boy.

Ludwig Bielschmidt decided that the best course of action would be to take a spot at the front of the classroom but by the time he arrived, they were all full. He was forced to take a seat near the back next to the excitable Italian he had met the previous day. His roommate Kiku dropped into the other vacant seat nearby.

"Hello Luddy," Feliciano said brightly, his voice stammering lightly with nerves.

"Hello Feliciano," came the gruff reply.

"It's so nice to see you again," Feliciano blushed sweetly. "You have such big biceps."

Ludwig found the comment rather odd and his pale skin turned a deep shade of red as he mumbled a 'Thank you, I think."

"You're welcome," Feliciano reached out a hand as though he was going to touch one of the blonde's said muscles, but quickly drew his hand back as though he had been burned.

Arthur's attention was pulled away from the awkward interaction when the seat next to him was pulled roughly to the side and Alfred dropped into it. "Whew," Alfred breathed. "I didn't think I'd make it; my bio lab ran a bit over."

"Did you have fun?" Arthur glanced at his boyfriend.

"You bet!" Alfred grinned. "We're gonna dissect shit, it's gonna be so cool!"

Arthur grimaced. The thought of pulling apart small dead animals made him sick to his stomach. Good thing he never considered a career in medicine. "That sounds ghastly," he muttered as he booted up his laptop.

Alfred pulled his own computer out and began to prepare for class. "How was your first class Artie?" he asked as he pressed the power button on his laptop.

"It was fine," Arthur hedged. He really didn't want to tell Alfred what had happened in his first and only class thus far. It was too embarrassing. And he didn't need Alfred to throw a fit in public. "Elizabeta was there," he mentioned. "She looked good."

Hearing the name 'Elizabeta,' Feliciano turned toward Arthur and spoke. "Elizabeta. Wasn't that the nice girl you introduced me to this morning? She was so pretty and sweet."

Alfred snorted at the description of Elizabeta as sweet. He knew first-hand how conniving that girl could be. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's reaction.

"We had such a good class this morning," Feliciano continued.

"You're in Arthur's Intro to Theatre class too?" Alfred asked spinning around in his seat.

Nodding his head Feliciano said, "Yes I am. Although the beginning of class was very odd."

"Why was it odd," Alfred queried.

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly.

"But that teacher's assistant kept looking at you and that was so strange. You blushed a lot when he was talking, didn't you Arthur?" Feliciano babbled on, unaware of what he had just said.

"What teacher's assistant?" Alfred wanted to know.

"A boy named Rodrigo," Feliciano explained. "He has nice muscles too, but not as big as Ludwig's." Feliciano turned and glanced sharply at the handsome German seated next to him.

Arthur put his head down on his desk and wished for oblivion. It seemed as though the universe was conspiring against him. Seems as though he would have to explain the presence of Rodrigo in his class to Alfred after all. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Gilbert was sprinting out of the gym after his morning yoga class. He knew that some of his buddies from the basketball team in high school would give him crap for taking a yoga class but it counted for a gym credit and he liked how limber it kept him. So screw what anyone else thought. Fumbling in his bag for his ringing phone, Gilbert pressed the call button and held it to his pale ear.

"What's up?" he shouted.

"Gil," Matthew's voice rang through from the other end. "I need to borrow your car, is that okay?"

"What for?" Gilbert was panting a bit after his run.

"I have to run to the store and pick up a few things for Al," Matthew explained. "You can drive me if you want, but I need to get there today and my car won't be out of the shop for another week."

"No problem Birdie," Gilbert grinned. He loved being able to be a knight in shining armor to his boyfriend. "Anything to help. What are we picking up? A shipment of condoms?"

Matthew laughed out loud. "No. Nothing like that."

"But it's important?"

"More than anything," Matthew promised. "It will really help out Al and Arthur if we do this."

"What did Al do to get in trouble now?" Gilbert asked. "Did he pound the princess too rough?"

"Jeez," Matthew scoffed. "No, nothing like that. I think they just had a bit of a spat about something yesterday. You saw how they were. And Al asked me if I would do him a favour and pick up some stuff for him to get back on Arthur's good side. He's busy with classes all day."

"Aren't you?" Gilbert questioned.

"No," Matthew said simply. "I only had Intro to Design this morning and nothing for the rest of the day."

"Lucky you."

"You should have paid more attention when you signed up for classes." Matthew admonished. "If you don't want a busy day jam packed with crap then you have to work to get the schedule you want."

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert grumbled.

"So," Matthew pressed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Count me in," Gilbert smirked. "I'll pick you up at the room in ten minutes."

"I love you," Matthew spoke softly.

"I love you too," Gilbert responded, his voice equally quiet, before he hung up the phone. This was great; he got to do a favour for Mattie, and help out his bro at the same time. Sometimes Gilbert wondered how Alfred managed to function without him.

* * *

Arthur chased after Alfred after their shared class, running to keep up with the athlete. His legs were beginning to protest and his messenger bag felt too heavy. "Slow down you git," Arthur shouted at Alfred's back.

Turning slowly, Alfred's look was murderous. "That douche is in your class?"

"He's a teacher's assistant, he's not _in_ the class," Arthur pointed out.

"Still," Alfred pouted. "You're gonna see him all the time."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and immediately regretted the gesture. Now was the time to placate Alfred, not rile him up. "I was going to see him all the time anyway, we're both in the theatre department."

"Yeah," Alfred said, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "I guess." Pausing for a moment the taller teen looked up at the sky, his blue eyes bright with tears behind his glasses. "How much was he looking at you?"

"Not much," Arthur lied.

"Feliciano noticed," Alfred pointed out. "And he doesn't strike me as the brightest crayon in the box."

"He may have been staring at me a little bit," Arthur acquiesced. "I don't want his attention you know," Arthur felt his voice crack a bit as he spoke the words.

"I know babe," Alfred ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know you don't, I just don't like the guy."

"Well that makes two of us." Arthur pointed out.

"I'm sorry I got mad again babe," Alfred circled his arms around Arthur's waist, the two of them standing in the middle of the sidewalk. The sun was beating down on them and the warmth felt amazing. Arthur stepped into the embrace and allowed Alfred to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"It's all right, love," Arthur reassured the larger boy. "I understand. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know," Alfred sounded small and childlike. His cheeks puffed out in a pout and he let out a quick breath.

"This whole jealousy thing is a bit of a turn on you know," Arthur admitted.

"Really?" Alfred leaned back to look at the shorter teen. "You're turned on by my jealous rages?"

"A little," Arthur blushed. "It's rather nice to know you're wanted, isn't it?"

"I guess."

Placing a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek, Alfred stepped back and asked if he wanted to go to their room.

"No," Arthur said. "I have to meet with my faculty advisor this afternoon. It shouldn't take long, I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Cafeteria food," Alfred grimaced. "Yum." He deadpanned.

"Belt up, love," Arthur stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Alfred's lips. "I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Okay," Alfred breathed out. "I love you."

"And I love you," came the English boy's reply.

As Arthur turned back toward the school's theatre, Alfred took off into a run toward the dorm. Mattie should have come through by now and Alfred was anxious to get his hands on the merchandise. He needed everything to be perfect when Arthur returned.

* * *

Stepping through the door of the dorm room, Arthur let out a sigh of exhaustion. His meeting with his advisor hadn't went quite as planned. The man had informed the British teen that freshman were rarely cast in the school's performances, despite how popular they had been in high school. Arthur felt a little defeated. He had worked so hard to make it into World University's drama programme and it seemed to be all for naught at this moment. Between the nagging feeling of Rodrigo watching him and being told that he would most likely not receive a role this year, the British teen was downtrodden.

Looking up in surprise as he entered his and Alfred's room, Arthur was shocked to see Alfred standing in the middle of their dorm room wearing only tight black boxer briefs and holding a single rose. The room around them was filled with candles and the lights were off, allowing the candles to illuminate the space in a romantic light.

Arthur took in a deep breath. "What's all this?" he asked, beginning to smile, despite how the day had went so far.

"I wanted to surprise you," Alfred said shyly. Holding out the rose to Arthur, Alfred took a few steps toward the fully clothed boy. Arthur smiled as he took the proffered rose. Lifting it to his nose he took a delicate sniff.

"Beautiful," he said softly.

"Yeah, I know you like roses," Alfred said, fidgeting a bit in his state of undress.

"I was talking about you," Arthur laughed.

"Oh," Alfred blushed deeply. He was more comfortable giving the compliments than receiving them. Especially since he truly thought that Arthur was perfect and deserved all kinds of praise.

"Is this your idea of romance?" Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "It's also my idea of how to say sorry for the way I've been acting. I know you don't like that Rodrigo guy, I just can't help how I feel."

"I know love," Arthur placed the rose on the desk and stepped into Alfred's waiting arms. "This is a lovely gesture."

Their lips met in a soft press; a sweet and gentle kiss. Alfred immediately swiped his tongue along the crease in Arthur's mouth, begging for entrance. Arthur complied, opening his mouth to Alfred and mewling into the other man's flesh. Their tongues danced as Arthur reached up to card his fingers through Alfred's hair, pulling the American closer to him. Alfred reached his own hands for Arthur's hair, grateful that the blonde mop had finally grown back after the Nair incident. They gripped each other's faces and met their lips in a fierce embrace.

Falling onto the bed, their legs entwining, Arthur broke the kiss and began to pant for air. "Where did you get all these candles?" he asked.

Alfred grinned blindingly. "Mattie got them for me," he said brightly, his voice laced with pride. "I asked for his help and he came through. Don't worry, they're electric so we won't burn anything down."

"That's a good thing," Arthur leaned in for another kiss, surprised at his boyfriend's practicality.

This time, when their lips met it was neither soft nor gentle. There was a rush of passion behind the touch and Arthur felt his cheeks heat up in response to the intense emotions. Alfred dipped his head and placed open-mouth kisses to Arthur's collarbone. The sensations caused Arthur to wriggle underneath Alfred, pressing his body against his lover's in the hopes of more friction.

"Artie," Alfred breathed out. "I want—"

"I know love," Arthur whispered.

"I want you," Alfred continued. "I want you to fuck me."

Arthur stilled. "What?"

Alfred placed another kiss to Arthur's jawbone. "I want you to top."

Arthur could hardly believe his ears. Alfred always topped. He said he was more comfortable that way. But here he was begging for Arthur's dick in that breathless voice. It was almost enough to send Arthur over the edge. His cock twitched in response and he moaned, craning his neck back against the pillow.

"Are you sure love?" Arthur brushed his fingers across Alfred's pink cheeks.

"More than anything," Alfred smiled sweetly down at Arthur. "I want to feel you inside me, I want you to show me how much you love me."

Arthur nodded slowly. "I can do that."

Using his legs, he wrapped them around Alfred's waist and pressed hard, flipping their positions on the bed so that he was settled in between Alfred's spread legs. Settling himself in his new position, Arthur leaned down and began to kiss Alfred thoroughly. Alfred melted into the mattress and made small sounds of pleasure as his body was ravished.

After a few moments of lusty kissing, Arthur reached the elastic band of Alfred's boxer briefs, tugging them down and revealing his boyfriend's impressive erection. Alfred was flushed and engorged, and it was a beautiful sight. Still fully clothed, Arthur reached for the bottle of lubricant that Alfred had lovingly placed on the desk. Coating his fingers, he placed a single finger at Alfred's hole and began to swirl his finger around, coating the American's asshole with lube and teasing the taller man until he began to cry out.

The contact felt so good to Alfred, he couldn't help the sounds he made. Scrunching up his nose and allowing his eyes to flutter shut, Alfred tried to relax as Arthur's finger began to breach him. Pushing his finger in slowly, Arthur felt his breath catch as he entered his lover. He had never seen Alfred look so delicious before. The submissive expression on the American's features made Arthur rocket to full hardness.

Adding a second finger and then a third, Arthur felt Alfred stiffen considerably. The taller man was breathing heavily, panting with exertion. "Relax love," Arthur urged.

"I'm trying," Alfred managed. "It hurts."

"Yes, I know," Arthur nodded solemnly. "It takes a bit of getting used to. Just try and relax love."

Alfred visibly stretched and attempted to loosen his body. His eyes were still screwed shut behind his glasses and Arthur felt a twinge of guilt. Moving his fingers gently, he stretched the other boy's hole, trying to find that particular spot that would make everything easier for the taller teen. Probing and searching his fingers into Alfred's tight warmth, Arthur suddenly brushed against a spot that had Alfred cooing into the pillow.

"That," Alfred moaned. "Do that again."

Grinning with triumph, Arthur brushed his fingers against Alfred's prostate once again, causing the American to groan and buck his hips down onto Arthur's hand. Once he felt that his lover was loosened, Arthur removed his fingers, wiping them on a Kleenex. Standing up fully at the end of the bed, Arthur pulled off his sweater vest and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor. Working on his pants, he admired the sight of Alfred, naked and stretched out on their bed. Once he was fully naked, Arthur knelt back down on the bed and teased the American's hole once again. Alfred keened. After a few moments, Arthur reached for the condoms and ripped the package open with his teeth. Rolling the condom onto his aching cock, the Brit let out a hiss of air at the contact. This was going to feel amazing.

Positioning himself in between Alfred's spread legs, Arthur lined up his prick with his boyfriend's stretched entrance. "Are you ready love?" Arthur breathed.

Alfred nodded, his blue eyes wide with anticipation. He wasn't sure what to expect. Although Arthur seemed to enjoy bottoming very much, Alfred was still a little nervous. "Be gentle with me babe," he requested in a pleading voice.

Arthur grunted as he pushed the head of his cock into Alfred's tight, warm passage. The American cried out and hissed as he was entered. Slowly Arthur pressed his hips forward until he was fully seated. Waiting for Alfred to adjust to the intrusion, Arthur placed gentle kisses to his lover's cheeks and neck, careful not to move too much. Alfred's eyes were closed and his breaths were coming in soft pants.

"You're so big Artie," Alfred moaned. He could feel Arthur's cock brushing against that place inside of him and he experimentally wiggled his hips to try and engage contact.

"Are you ready for me to move love?" Arthur asked gently. Alfred's heat was almost too much for the Brit. He was aching with the need to thrust, but he wanted to make sure that Alfred's first time bottoming wasn't a horrid experience.

"In a moment," Alfred gasped. "Kiss me."

Arthur leaned in and his lips met Alfred's. Their tongues danced as they remained locked together intimately. "You taste so good my love," Arthur whispered into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred grunted and squeezed the muscles of his ass together, earning a sharp cry from Arthur. "You can move now," Alfred said. His voice sounded small and hesitant.

Arthur slowly pulled his hips back, and felt his length begin to slide out of his boyfriend. Alfred hissed at the loss and bucked his hips slightly. "So eager," Arthur grinned.

Pressing himself in once again, Alfred jumped when Arthur's cock pressed softly against his prostate. The American boy let out a sharp moan as the spot was teased by his boyfriend's intruding cock. This felt amazing. Once he had adjusted to the heavy feeling of something in his ass, Alfred couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. He was so full and stretched and he wanted more. Shifting his hips, Alfred tried to meet Arthur's thrusts, in order to help his boyfriend penetrate deeper.

Arthur began to pick up some speed and was gracefully pounding into Alfred with smooth strokes, each one hitting that perfect spot. Alfred wondered why he hadn't suggested switching their roles earlier. If bottoming was this good, no wonder Arthur seemed to enjoy their sex life so much. Alfred groaned as his prostate was nicked once again and wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, trying to pull his boyfriend in deeper.

"Artie," he gasped. "That feels so good!"

"I know love," Arthur groaned, pumping his hips in a steady rhythm. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin and knew that he was getting close.

Reaching down between them, Arthur gripped Alfred's neglected cock which was beginning to leak precum. Wrapping his hand around the stiff member of his boyfriend, Arthur pumped lazy strokes, causing the American to moan and shove his ass down hard against Arthur's own manhood. Still stroking Alfred, Arthur maintained a steady pace as he pounded into his boyfriend. They were both moaning and yelling into each other's mouths as they attempted to kiss during their vigorous lovemaking.

Arthur felt his end near and began to stroke Alfred's cock in earnest. Soon the taller teenager was spilling into his hand, Alfred's breaths coming in short gasps as he came. Arthur thrust erratically a few more times before he, himself came, deep within Alfred. Collapsing against the warm chest of his boyfriend, Arthur panted, his forehead resting on Alfred's glistening pectoral muscles.

Groaning as he slid out of his boyfriend, Arthur rolled to his side and fell boneless onto the bed. Alfred curled into his side and nuzzled his neck. "That was amazing Artie," Alfred hummed.

"That it was," Arthur agreed. "You were fantastic."

"I can't believe it felt that good," Alfred confessed. "I want to do it again."

"Really now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked over at his lover. "You liked it that much?"

"It felt so good," Alfred admitted. "I loved how much you filled me up," the American boy blushed.

"Well, love," Arthur reassured. "We can do that _anytime_ you like."

"Good," Alfred snuggled deeper into Arthur's embrace.

The two men remained entwined together, their hands stroking each other's back and sides as they came down from their high. The sun had set and the room was dark, save for the brightly lit electric candles. Arthur couldn't remember ever being so happy. He had finally claimed Alfred in every way possible. That was a pleasant thought to drift off to.


	4. Day By Day

**Chapter Four: Day By Day**

 _"To see thee more clearly, Love thee more dearly, Follow thee more nearly"_

 _-Chorus (Godspell)_

Feliciano swung his feet under his desk and waited for the best part of his day to begin. He thoroughly enjoyed his History of Rome class. Not simply because it was teaching the history of the greatest empire in the world, in Feliciano's opinion, but because every day he got to see the handsome German who had caught his eye. The bubbly Italian spent almost the entire class engrossed in studying Ludwig Beilschimdt's perfect physique and as a result his grade was suffering.

He was distracted from Ludwig's entrance that afternoon by the professor coming by his desk and dropping the latest test in front of him. A big, fat red D was scrawled across the top of the paper. Feliciano flushed in embarrassment and attempted to crumple up the test paper before anyone saw.

"How did you do on the test Kiku?" Ludwig's attention was on his quiet roommate.

"Fine," came the simple response.

"And you, Feliciano?" Ludwig turned in his seat to face the Italian. "How did you do?"

"I passed," Feliciano said, a hot blush spreading across his features. "How was your score Luddy?"

"I received an A," the German teen said proudly.

"I expect no less from you," Kiku politely intoned.

Feliciano cocked his head to the side. "How do you get such good grades Luddy?" he asked curiously.

"I study," Ludwig responded.

Nodding, Feliciano chirped, "I study too. But I'm always so busy in the theatre it seems as though I never have enough time."

"You should have a study schedule," Ludwig admonished. "Here," he handed a small leather bound book to Feliciano. The Italian took it hesitantly and opened the book to see calendars marked with highlighted sections. It was amazingly detailed and laid out the German's entire study schedule. Feliciano didn't see how Ludwig had time to do anything but study.

"You're very busy Ludwig," Feliciano cooed, handing the day planner back to the hulking teenager. "Perhaps you could teach me how to study better?"

"Tutoring?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. He shot a quick glance at Kiku who was absorbed with his textbook.

"Yes," Feliciano closed his eyes happily. "You could tutor me so I do better on our next test."

"I suppose I could do that," Ludwig flipped through is planner, trying to find a time when he could meet with the Italian. "What about this Friday?"

"No, silly, Friday night is the big party," Feliciano shook his head. "You should come with me, it will be lots of fun!"

"I do not have time in my schedule for partying," Ludwig said gruffly.

The Italian boy was shocked. "How can you not party at all? This is college, its supposed to be fun. At least, that's what my brother says. He drinks too much wine though."

"College isn't supposed to be fun," Ludwig insisted. "It's supposed to be preparing us for the real world."

"You're silly Luddy," Feliciano smiled.

"What about Thursday night?" Ludwig relented. "I could tutor you on Thursday."

"That would be fine," Feliciano said. "I have work call at the theatre until six but you could meet me there."

"That sounds fine," Ludiwg sat stiffly in his seat.

"Great," Feliciano cried. "It's a date."

He didn't notice the deep blush spreading across the German's face at his words. Not that he would have minded. Feliciano was doing everything he could to spend time with his new crush and if it embarrassed said crush in the meantime, well, then Ludwig needed to learn to be less uptight. Feliciano knew he could help with that.

* * *

"So," Gilbert smirked at Matthew as they walked hand in hand through the campus. They had just stopped at the coffee shop and picked up large lattes and Matthew was casually sipping at his.

"So, what?" Matthew asked coyly.

"How did that whole thing go with Al?" Gilbert squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Did he like the candles?"

"He loved them," Matthew nodded. "Said that Arthur loved them too, I guess everything went according to plan."

"That's good," Gilbert said. "I'm getting a little tired of having to rescue them all the time," he referred to their times in high school. It seemed that every other week the explosive couple of Alfred and Arthur were getting into some sort of silly fight. The fights usually ended when Alfred would make a grand gesture and apologize. Usually with Gilbert's help.

"You're a good friend Gil," Matthew reassured his boyfriend.

"I know," Gilbert crowed. "I'm the best. Hey, look," the albino boy pointed to a stone bench underneath a large tree. "Let's sit down for a bit," he squeezed Matthew's hand and tugged the other boy to the bench. They sank down onto the cold stone, their thighs brushing. It was peaceful and quiet, which was unusual when one was spending time with Gilbert.

"Gilbert," Matthew said, his voice lilting up in a question. "Why are you with me?"

"What do you mean?" the German boy seemed affronted. "Why would you ask me something like that?" He turned in his seat and faced Matthew directly, his latte forgotten at his side.

"I don't know," Matthew sighed. "It's just you're so interesting and fun and I'm just…me."

"I love you exactly how you are Birdie," Gilbert promised, taking both of the other boy's hands in his own. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Really?" the quiet boy's insecurity was shining through. It disturbed Gilbert immensely.

"You are perfect mein leibling," Gilbert said with conviction. "Perfect for me. I'll never want anyone else."

"Oh Gil," Matthew blushed prettily.

They leant in toward each other, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It spoke volumes, and Gilbert put everything he could behind the contact. He didn't know where Matthew's sudden insecurity was coming from but he didn't like it. Gilbert moved softly against his boyfriend and cupped Matthew's face in his hand. He may not be able to convince his lover that there was no other man in the world for him, but he could certainly show him.

* * *

Between Alfred training hard with the basketball team, and Arthur's obligations to the theatre department, the boys didn't see much of each other in the days following their intimate night together. Most nights, they both fell into the small twin bed, and clung to one another, too exhausted to even move.

Alfred's first game was coming up, but he wasn't sure if he was even going to play. After voicing his concerns to Gilbert, he felt a bit better knowing that most freshman didn't start. Gilbert was wonderful for Alfred's ego, always knowing what to say to remind the American boy how awesome he was no matter what.

For his part, Arthur was in the midst of preparing for the first audition of the school year. They were performing a Brecht play that Arthur was most interested in reading. He had picked out his monologue and spent each night pacing around their dorm room practicing aloud. Sometimes he drove Alfred crazy. Those times, Alfred put on his headphones and simply lost himself in the world of Xbox. He had discovered that Ludwig's Japanese roommate Kiku was an avid gamer and the two boys would spend hours insulting each other over the headsets. It seemed as though Kiku's shyness did not extend to the world of video games. Their friendship was a strange one to Arthur, but anything that gave him some peace and quiet to rehearse was fine by him.

Between all their activities, classes and new friends, Alfred and Arthur felt as though they hardly saw one another. It was putting the slightest strain on their relationship. Arthur found himself losing his temper more with the taller teenager, which he hated. Sometimes he just wanted to go back to high school and the way things were last year. Sure, he and Jones had had their differences, but they always found their way back to one another.

Arthur was still nervous about his encounters with Rodrigo. Each time he had to interact with the Portuguese sophomore, Arthur's stomach would turn. The brunette boy sought him out after almost every class, mostly to talk about the upcoming auditions and offering his assistance with choosing a monologue. Arthur rudely turned him down, seeing as he already had his monologue picked out, and he also didn't want to spend time with the irritating man. He kept all information about these meetings from Alfred, not wanting a repeat of the American's jealous rants. He didn't need to put any more of a strain on their relationship then there already was.

"Alfred, love," Arthur said as he came home from his Intro to Theatre class that morning. "What do you say to a morning shag?"

He didn't notice that Alfred wasn't alone in their dorm room. Kiku sat on the floor next to Alfred, both boy's hands wrapped around video game controllers. Kiku blushed at Arthur's words, and the Englishman's expression matched the other boy's perfectly. Alfred seemed unconcerned.

"Nah, babe," Alfred waved his hand. "Kiku and I are in the middle of this sweet battle sequence. Besides, we did it last night, I'm good right now."

Arthur flushed at his boyfriend's words. He wanted to point out that yes they had done it last night, but he was ready for round two. He knew he couldn't due to the presence of the quiet Japanese boy.

"I apologize Kiku," Arthur stammered.

"No apologies necessary," Kiku assured.

Alfred spoke up, his eyes locked to the screen. "Plus, Kiku can't go back to his room right now anyway."

"Oh," Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kiku cleared his throat awkwardly. "My roommate has a guest over."

"Ludwig?" Arthur was shocked. He didn't take the German boy to be one that would entertain anyone. "Ludwig has someone over? Like, a date?"

"Yes and no," Kiku nodded solemnly. "He is tutoring Feliciano in our History of Rome class. Apparently Feliciano's grades aren't that good."

"Ah," Arthur said. "That makes sense I suppose." More sense than Ludwig having a date over to his shared room.

"Those two are so funny," Alfred commented. "Feli is like, always hanging off of Ludwig and Ludwig gets so flustered over it."

"Perhaps Feliciano has a crush," Arthur suggested.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. "I can see that. Although I can't see Ludwig reciprocating."

Kiku remained silent as the two boys discussed his roommate. He wasn't sure what was going on between Ludwig and the bright Italian boy, but there was something there. Kiku was sure that Feliciano's air-headed nature would drive his roommate up the wall, but Ludwig was patient and kind to the smaller teenager. Sometimes it baffled the quiet Japanese boy.

"Come on Artie," Alfred patted his lap. "Join us."

"I'd rather not," the English teen said smartly. "I have a paper that I want to get started on."

"Will we bother you if we stay Arthur?" Kiku asked politely.

"Not at all," Arthur assured as he sat down at his desk, booting up his laptop. "I can concentrate with the best of them."

"Cool," Alfred turned his attention back to the game and after a few moments, Kiku did as well.

The room was filled with the sound of video game gunfire and the soft clicking of Arthur's laptop keys. The boys worked at their respective activities in silence until lunchtime. Arthur found it to be rather peaceful actually, and he was surprised. The presence of Kiku was calming on Alfred and the usually boisterous American seemed somewhat subdued as they played.

Arthur finished his paper in record time and sat down on the bed to watch the remainder of the game. It was violent and full of bursts of light that caused the English boy to want to rub his eyes. Still, it was rather comforting watching Alfred do something that he so obviously enjoyed. It was times like this that Arthur's mind would wander to what it would be like to live with Alfred after school. He hoped that they would still be together and in his heart, he knew they would be. Nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

Arthur walked briskly into the theatre that afternoon, his sheet music clutched in his hand. He meant to head to the choir practice rooms and spend the day rehearsing some songs so that when it came time to audition for the yearly musical, he was prepared. Arthur fully intended on getting cast in something this year, despite being a freshman. He was determined and he was talented. It was a lethal combination.

Making his way to the practice rooms on the second floor, Arthur found a vacant one next to a boy practicing a violin and made himself comfortable in the small space. He had limited experience on the piano, thanks to his friend Roderich from high school. He spread out the sheet music on the piano's face and began to warm up with a few scales.

After making sure his voice was ready, Arthur sorted through his music to find a song that he wanted to sing. He settled on 'Love Changes Everything' from the musical 'Aspects of Love' by Andrew Lloyd Webber. It was a personal favourite of his and he hadn't sung it for a while.

The clear notes of the song echoed in the acoustic space as Arthur sang along with his own playing. He missed a few notes here and there, since it was difficult to concentrate on both the piano and his voice, but nothing too horrid. His voice sounded bright and strong as he hit each note as perfectly as he was able.

As he sang the last phrase of the song, he turned sharply at the sound of slow, mocking clapping. Arthur glared at the intruder. Rodrigo stood propped against the door, clapping his hands and smirking.

"Quite a voice you have there darling," Rodrigo said cooly.

"You're not welcome here," Arthur shot back.

Rodrigo's eyes narrowed. "It's my theatre, I'm welcome everywhere."

"It isn't _your_ theatre," Arthur protested.

"It may as well be," Rodrigo stepped into the practice room. "The professors all do whatever I want. I decide who gets cast in the shows. You should be nicer to me Arthur."

Arthur scowled. "I have nothing nice to say to you."

"Once upon a time you did," Rodrigo reached for Arthur, placing his hand on the Englishman's face. "When we first met, you had nothing but nice things to say to me. What changed?"

"My life changed," Arthur took a step back in order to break the contact, but the room was small and he found himself pressed against the wall. His back hit the stone and he was trapped.

"You started dating that jock," Rodrigo's eyes were hooded. "What do you see in him? He can't be good for you."

"That's none of your business," Arthur squirmed. "Jones and I are perfectly happy together and you're not going to get in the way of that."

"It isn't my intention darling," Rodrigo said, lying.

"Then what is your intention?" Arthur glared at the taller man. "You won't leave me alone."

"I plan to make you forget all about Jones." Rodrigo said smoothly. "I don't want to come between you, I want you to leave him completely. You'd be better off with me and you know it." The Portuguese boy spoke brashly and with confidence. It frightened Arthur.

Brushing his lips softly against the frozen English boy's cheek, Rodrigo whispered, "Think about it." And then he was gone. Leaving Arthur alone to pick up his dropped sheet music and burn with a fierce anger over the sort of kiss. He wasn't going to take this sitting down. If Rodrigo wanted to play games with him then he was going to get what he asked for. Arthur fumed as he walked back to his room.

* * *

 **AN: Feliciano and Ludwig are getting closer and Arthur's having a devil of a time convincing Portugal that he isn't interested.**


	5. A Wild, Wild Party

**AN: WARNING: This chapter has references to underage drinking, tobacco and pot. What else can you expect from a college theatre party?**

 **Heracles is Greece**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Wild, Wild Party**

 _""We'll be having a wild, wild party. We'll be loving it loud and fast. We'll be having a wild, wild party and hoping the beer would last."_

 _–Chorus (The Wild Party)_

The party was set for that Friday night and all of the theatre department was planning on attending. The theatre parties were known for being wild and raucous, occasionally to be graced with the presence of the cops. Despite that fact, there were usually plenty of drunk, underage theatre majors in attendance. Arthur, Matthew, and Feliciano were no exceptions. The three teenagers were planning on attending the first theatre party of the year, with dates in tow. Although, Ludwig wasn't in the know about his 'date' status.

The boys had spent all week talking up the party to their respective friends and Arthur had made the entire debacle sound glamorous to Alfred. Matthew had been cajoling and promising blowjobs to Gilbert to get his erstwhile boyfriend to attend. By midweek, both basketball players were looking forward to a night out with their boyfriends.

"I've never been to a college party before," Alfred said.

"They're probably not too different than the ones we had in high school," Arthur reassured. "More booze perhaps, but that's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, Al," Gilbert piped up. "How different can it be?"

The boys were in the school's cafeteria, eating breakfast. Alfred and Gilbert had their plates piled high with eggs and bacon while Arthur simply sipped some tea and ate a few bites of toast. It was still too early in the morning for the grumpy Brit.

Matthew poked at his cereal thoughtfully and said, "There's nothing to worry about guys, it's just gonna be a good time."

"Yes," Arthur said. "I can't wait to see if Feliciano convinces Ludwig to attend."

"My little brother is going to a party?" Gilbert crowed. "This is cause for celebration!"

"What's to celebrate?" Alfred asked confused.

"How do you think Ludwig managed to skip his senior year of high school and end up in college with us?" Gilbert said. "He's a complete fuddy duddy; he studies all the time. Never goes out, never goes to parties. This is truly a Christmas miracle."

"Christmas is still a few months away Gil," Matthew smiled.

"Still," Gilbert stuffed a crispy piece of bacon in his mouth. "It's shocking to think of my little brother actually at a party. I hope Feli convinces him to go."

"I'm sure he will," Alfred laughed. "You should see them in History of Rome, it's so awkward."

"It truly is painful to watch," Arthur agreed. "I don't know if Ludwig is just indifferent to Feli's advances or if he doesn't see it at all."

Gilbert snorted. "He probably doesn't even notice it. My bro is kind of a stick in the mud. He wouldn't know flirting if it came up and smacked him on the ass."

"You're not much better," Matthew laughed. "Remember how you tried to win me over in high school."

"Hey," Gil shouted. "Bothering you all the time totally worked. You love me now."

"That I do," Matthew conceded.

As talk turned back to the party, Gilbert and Matthew laced hands underneath the table, content in their relationship and whatever the future held for them.

* * *

The afternoon of the party, Feliciano met Ludwig in his room for another study session. They had been meeting regularly for a few weeks and while Feliciano paid very close attention to whatever Ludwig told him, his grades hadn't improved very much. He was still too distracted by the German to pay attention in class. He had to find a way to get Ludwig out of the stuffy atmosphere of studying.

"Like this?" Feliciano pointed to his notebook. "Is this a good way to take notes?"

"I find that when you write your notes down on paper you have a better chance of remembering them," Ludwig explained, looking over Feliciano's efforts. "This is good," he praised.

Feliciano beamed at the compliment. "I'm so happy Luddy likes my notes."

Ludwig blushed lightly at Feliciano's words. He wasn't quite sure what the Italian wanted from him, but he had a pretty good idea. All the touching and random comments about his muscles wasn't very subtle. Ludwig may have his head buried in his studies, but it took a lot for him to ignore the advances of the cute little brunette.

"I have a question," the Italian boy said cutely.

"What is it?" Ludwig was prepared for a question about their homework or reading list. He was not prepared for what came out of Feliciano's mouth.

"Would you like to come to a party with me tonight?"

Ludwig's blush deepened. "Um," he began. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Feliciano looked downcast at Ludwig's words.

"Because I don't have time for parties," the German boy said sharply.

"You have to make time for fun," Feliciano said. "A day without fun is a day wasted. Don't you agree Luddy?"

"I don't have a lot of fun," Ludwig admitted.

Feliciano gasped. "Well, it's about time you had some! Come with me, please Luddy!" Feliciano begged, pulling on the German's strong arm. "Please, please, please!"

Ludwig looked down at the other boy who was yanking on his bicep and smiling, and something in his heart broke. He had spent far too long following the 'right' path and always doing what was expected of him. Perhaps it wouldn't be a terrible idea to spend an evening cutting loose. Especially if this little Italian was going to be there. Ludwig found that despite their differences, he enjoyed Feliciano's company.

"Fine," he acquiesced. "I'll go to the party with you."

"Yay!" came Feliciano's shout as he threw his hands in the air. "I'm so excited! We'll have so much fun Luddy. You can even bring Kiku if you want, I'm sure we'll have such a good time." Feliciano was rambling. Ludwig smiled softly as he listened.

* * *

The boys decided to all go to the party together and after much fumbling around with schedules and outfits, they managed to meet up at Gilbert and Matthew's room. Arthur had a text earlier that day informing him that Feliciano and Ludwig would be attending together. The announcement made Gilbert laugh out loud and slap his knee. The couples walked hand in hand across the darkened university campus toward the theatre house where the party was being held. It wasn't far from their dorm and the night was balmy for fall.

"This is it," Matthew pointed at a two story Victorian house that looked as though it had seen better days. "This is where all the bigwigs in the drama department live off campus."

"Maybe one day we'll get to live here," Arthur said wistfully. It was the dream of many a freshman to live in the Theatre House.

"I thought we were gonna live together all four years, Artie," Alfred pouted.

"Maybe we'll need a break from each other," Arthur suggested. "I don't know. I do know that it's a sign of your status in the theatre department to live in this house."

Alfred just huffed and pulled his boyfriend up the stairs. The house was well-lit and was already quite packed when the boys pushed their way through the door. A faint smell of pot was lingering on the air and all four boys felt a little lightheaded at the scent. None of them were big on drugs, mostly because of their extracurriculars in high school, but they could recognize the smell.

"Someone's having a good time," Gilbert crowed, throwing his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Well, we should be too," Alfred pointed out. "Where's the booze?"

An upperclassman noticed the arriving freshman and pointed them in the direction of the kitchen where there was jungle juice, a keg and an assortment of hard liquors. Each teen grabbed a red solo cup and began to fill it with their poison of choice. Alfred immediately tried the jungle juice, which he found to be perfect for his sweet tooth. Arthur took a sip, but immediately dismissed it as too sugary. Shrugging his shoulders, Alfred downed his whole glass in a single gulp.

"It doesn't even taste like alcohol," he said as he refilled his cup.

"That's the dangerous part of jungle juice," Arthur pointed out. "Be careful with that stuff, you don't realize you're drunk until it's too late."

"Yeah Al," Gilbert piped up. "You don't want to make an ass of yourself."

"I would never," Alfred protested.

The other three teens laughed at him and continued to sip their own drinks. Making their way into the living room of the house, they were all busy taking in the sights of an actual college party, There was a topless girl in the corner, dancing to a beat that no one could really hear. A few boys across the room were setting up a beer pong table; and all around them, college students in varying stages of drunkenness were conversing and shouting and attempting to dance. It was a wild sight. They all felt as though their heads were on swivels, trying to take in as many sights as they possibly could.

"Hey look," Matthew pointed toward the door that had just opened to reveal Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano was hanging from Ludwig's arm, talking rapidly. The other two seemed silent, although Kiku's eyes were bulging at the sights around him.

"Ha!" Gilbert laughed. "My brother actually left the library! I should go say hello." He pulled Matthew away with him, leaving Alfred and Arthur to fend for themselves in the corner.

"Are you having fun Artie," Alfred asked quietly.

"This rum is rather good," Arthur replied. "And I can't complain about the company." Arthur reached over and laced his hand with Alfred's.

"I'm so happy you two made it," a voice came from the side. It was Elizabeta and she was dragging a small blonde girl behind her. "This is my roommate Lili," Elizabeta introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you," Arthur nodded at the small girl standing awkwardly off to the side.

"It's nice to meet you as well," came a high pitched voice. "I don't usually attend parties such as this," Lili spoke gently. "My big brother wouldn't approve."

"Well, he's not here is he?" Elizabeta laughed. "It's time you started living a little."

Lili simply shook her head and smiled softly at her roommate.

Turning toward Elizabeta, Arthur spoke up, "Have you had a chance to talk to any of the upperclassmen yet?"

"They all seem a little drunk for chatting," Elizabeta smiled.

"All the better to get some information out of them," Arthur pointed out slyly. The two old friends smiled at each other with deviousness. "Alfred, love," Arthur turned to his boyfriend. "Would you mind terribly if Elizabeta and I went and made the rounds?"

"Nope," Alfred replied cheerily. "You kids have fun."

Arthur and Elizabeta made their way through the crowd, holding their drinks above their heads as they maneuvered through the throng of drunken theatre students. Alfred turned to Lili and smiled brightly at the tiny girl. "Looks like it's just us now," he said.

"Seems that way," Lili looked a little scared to be abandoned by her roommate.

"Come on," Alfred took her hand and began to lead her out of the corner. "Let's go play beer pong."

"I've never played before," Lili admitted.

"Well," Alfred smiled brightly. "Then you're in for a treat. Come on, you can be on my team."

Guiding the small teenager through the party, Alfred made a beeline for the beer pong table and immediately got him and Lili a place in the impromptu tournament that was being organized. He couldn't think of a better way to waste time until his Artie came back. Grinning at the young girl at his side, Alfred said, "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Ludwig felt completely out of his element. He wasn't used to such loud noises or so many drunk people meandering around. He was much more comfortable in solitude, doing quiet activities like studying or occasionally going to the gym by himself. It didn't help that Feliciano was attached to his arm like a squid.

Kiku had wandered off earlier to sit and listen to a man who was playing an acoustic guitar, and now Feliciano and Ludwig were alone. Or as alone as they could be surrounded by drunken college students.

"Do you want to get a drink Feliciano?" Ludwig asked stiffly. He didn't really know what to say to the small Italian plastered to his side. They always spoke about schoolwork, but those conversations seemed inappropriate for their current situation.

"Yes, let's get something," Feliciano tugged on his arm.

They made their way into the kitchen and quickly procured drinks for themselves. Wine in a box for Feli and a watered down beer for the German teen. Ludwig took a sip of his beer. It tasted like piss. Oh well, he could always go home for a weekend and drink his grandfather's good brew. He could put up with this slosh for now. Rejoining the party, drinks in hand, Feliciano led Ludwig all around the house, calling out to various people as they went. It seemed as though the young Italian teenager knew everyone in the house.

"Who's this you've got here Feli?" an upperclassmen stopped them on their journey through the living room.

"This is my Ludwig," Feliciano cooed, gripping Ludwig's arm harder. "He helps me study and we're best friends."

 _'Best friends?'_ Ludwig thought, a light blush gracing his features. "We are simply acquaintances from class," Ludwig told the senior.

"Nonsense Luddy," Feliciano said brightly. "We are best friends. You're always so nice to me and you're so big and strong, I know you'll always protect me. We are best friends."

Ludwig just shook his head. He could hear Gilbert laughing at him from a few feet away. He was never going to live this down.

"Luddy," Feliciano looked up at him plaintively. "Don't you want to be my best friend?"

Ludwig blushed and after a moment gave a sharp, simple nod. "Ja," he said. "I would like that."

"Oh, good," Feliciano curled himself against Ludwig's chest and the blonde felt his heart skip a beat. Truth be told, he would rather be more than best friends with the small Italian. But he didn't know if Feliciano was coming on to him or if he was just this affectionate with everyone.

"I really like you, Ludwig," Feliciano said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. It was hard to hear him over the beat of music.

"I like you too," Ludwig said stiffly.

Feliciano beamed and gripped Ludwig's arm tighter. He really hoped that the large German boy liked him too and now he knew. On to phase two of his plan to get Ludwig to become his and his alone.

* * *

Breaking off from Elizabeta, Arthur headed for the kitchen to refill his drink. He was already pleasantly tipsy and he wanted more. When he entered this time, the kitchen was deserted. Most students already had their beverage of choice and were now mingling with one another or playing drinking games dispersed throughout the house.

Pouring himself another glass of rum, Arthur sighed in delight as the liquor burned down his throat. It was heavenly. Arthur was the first to admit that he was a drinker, but he always knew when his limits were and tonight he felt like pushing them.

Suddenly, Arthur felt a hand snake around his waist. "Now is not the time love," he batted lightly at Alfred. Unfortunately when he turned, the man grabbing him was not his boyfriend, but Rodrigo. Smacking Rodrigo's hands away, Arthur stepped out of the embrace angrily. "What are you playing at?" he shouted.

"Just saying hello, darling," Rodrigo said playfully, reaching once more for Arthur's waist.

They were alone in the kitchen and Arthur didn't want to find out what Alfred would do if he caught them in a position like this. Rodrigo had become bolder in his touches and comments since the incident in the practice room and it made Arthur nervous. It was as though Rodrigo didn't care that he was in a serious, committed relationship. He seemed to just be in this for laughs. And possibly other things.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Arthur snapped.

"Touchy," Rodrigo said, leaning against the counter. He began to mix a drink into his red solo cup with a few different kinds of alcohol. "You never used to be this bristly."

"You never used to be this obnoxious." Arthur spat back. "I'm never going to go out with you, you know."

"Time will tell," Rodrigo grinned. He turned and walked out of the room.

Arthur remained in the kitchen for a moment, trying to gather himself and get rid of the blush that was spreading across his features. This was bad.

"Hey Artie," Alfred's voice came from behind him.

"Alfred," Arthur turned suddenly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Alfred's blue eyes were narrowed. He looked like a storm cloud. "How long has that douche been hitting on you like that?"

Arthur looked down at the floor. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. "A few weeks," he muttered. Alfred didn't respond, he simply nodded once and turned to walk out of the room with purpose.

* * *

Kiku found himself watching the beer pong tournament from the porch. He gazed through the window at the teenagers who were playing the drinking game and wished he could join in. He felt alone and isolated here at the party, but he was still glad he had come. It was nice to get out of his room for a little while. Smiling softly as one of the players made a particularly difficult shot, Kiku turned away from the window.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" came a voice from the shadows of the porch.

Kiku started. He wasn't used to being snuck up on, that was usually his thing. "Who's there?" he asked to the blackness.

"It's just me," a lanky brunette stepped out from the awnings of the porch and walked toward Kiku.

"Who are you?" Kiku asked, stepping backwards.

"My name is Heracles," the brunette said, taking a long drag from a cigarette.

"That's a filthy habit," Kiku admonished.

Heracles shrugged. "I can put it out if you like."

"Please," Kiku nodded.

Heracles stubbed out the cigarette into an overflowing ashtray and turned to look at Kiku with a somewhat blank expression on his face. "What are you doing out here all alone?" he repeated.

"I just needed some peace and quiet," Kiku explained. He didn't know this boy and he was slightly uncomfortable talking to him.

"Hard to get that at a theatre party," Heracles said. "You haven't been to many theatre parties, have you?" he observed.

Kiku shook his head in the negative. "I don't get out much."

"Pity," Heracles blinked slowly at him. "You're so handsome."

Feeling a bright blush spread across his features, Kiku excused himself abruptly and headed back inside. He did not need to be talking to such forward individuals. It made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew had returned to the corner to find that everyone had left. Spotting Alfred over at the beer pong table, Gilbert had quickly joined in the raucous goings on at the center of the party. It wasn't long before Alfred had left to go find Arthur that Gilbert took over for him as Lili's partner. The small blonde girl was a surprisingly good player considering this was her first time. They were dominating the game.

Matthew cheered from the sidelines, his cup of jungle juice spilling over the lid of his cup and onto the floor. "Go Gil!" he cried. His voice was louder than it usually was, due to the amount of alcohol that he had consumed. When Gilbert and Lili had won the next game, Gil declared he needed a break and went to Matthew's side.

"Wanna go make out in a closet Birdie?" Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Matthew giggled and nodded the affirmative.

Gilbert took his hand and dragged him toward the front hall closed. Opening the door, they slipped inside and shut the door behind them. They were enveloped in an array of winter coats and Gilbert stepped toward Matthew, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Placing a rough kiss to Matthew's lips, the German boy dominated the kiss, cupping Matthew's backside and rubbing himself against his lover. Lifting up one of Matthew's legs, Gilbert slung it around his waist and pushed hard against his boyfriend, cupping Matthew's ass with one hand. He gave the firm buttocks a nice squeeze, and leaned in for another kiss.

Matthew couldn't stop giggling and he blushed so prettily, that Gilbert couldn't help himself. He placed his lips on his boyfriend's neck and began to suck hard, as he massaged Matthew's taut butt cheeks.

The boys clung to one another, moving as much as they could in the confined space. The noises of the party outside the closet seemed to fade away as Gilbert deftly undid Matthew's pants. Reaching his hand inside, Gilbert began to stroke his boyfriend to hardness as he continued to rut against Matthew's hip.

The quiet boy moaned loudly and the sound carried. Someone outside of the closet snickered, but the teenagers paid it no mind. They simply lost themselves in the feeling of being together. After a few hard strokes, Matthew came into Gilbert's hand with a soft cry. The albino boy continued his assault on Matthew's neck, leaving a trail of impressive hickeys in his wake.

* * *

Alfred left the kitchen with a mixture of feelings swirling in his gut. Anger, hatred, resentment, betrayal. He felt them all. The blonde teenager's face was a mask of emotions, each one clearly visible in the boy's bright blue eyes. He entered the living room and caught sight of his quarry. There, near the beer pong table, was Rodrigo. The Portuguese boy was holding court with a few of the theatre majors and laughing at his own joke. The sight made Alfred's blood boil.

He stalked over to the center of the room and squared off with the older student. Making a pointed glare at the Portuguese boy, Alfred shouted "Hey!" Rodrigo looked up at him with anticipation. He seemed amused.

Arthur followed behind his boyfriend, unsure of what was going to happen. He looked around the room trying to locate Alfred in the throng of students. "Alfred," he muttered. "Where did you go?"

Suddenly there was a ruckus from the center of the room. All eyes looked up to see Alfred Jones cornering a brunette teenager and shouting at him. The volume in the room went down as everyone craned to see what was going on. Most students at the party were surprised to see a freshman they didn't know attacking Rodrigo, the reigning king of the drama department. It was an unusual sight. But theatre kids love drama, and they love gossip, so no one seemed to move to come to Rodrigo's aid.

"How dare you touch him like that!" Alfred cried pointing a finger at Rodrigo angrily. "Keep your hands off of Arthur!"

"I was only claiming what was truly mine," Rodrigo said smoothly.

"He's not yours," Alfred spat. "He's mine and he always will be."

"Ah," Rodrigo sighed as though he was amused by the freshman's outburst. "But he was mine first."

Alfred's face went red with a rush of blood. He was feeling such rage, he didn't know how to control himself. He wanted to punch Rodrigo in the face, tackle him to the floor and make sure he never touched Arthur again.

Pointing a finger at Rodrigo's face and standing up straight and tall Alfred said, "Stay away from Arthur. I mean it."

"Oh," Rodrigo smirked. "And what are you going to do little boy?"

"I'll kick your sorry ass, is what," Alfred declared.

"Alfred," Arthur spoke from behind him. "It's not worth it."

Alfred grumbled, "Stay out of this Artie, I'm defending your honor."

Arthur stepped up behind Alfred and tugged on the boy's shoulder. "Please, love," Arthur begged. "Just leave it alone."

"I'm warning you," Alfred glared at Rodrigo. "One more time, and I'll fucking wreck you. Stay away from my boyfriend."

Rodrigo simply smirked and continued to sip his drink. Arthur pulled Alfred away through the throng of drunken partygoers. The music turned back up and the dancing began again. Leading him down a deserted hallway, Arthur cupped Alfred's cheek in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Alfie," he said dejectedly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I want you to tell me if that creep is hitting on you," Alfred insisted. "None of this stiff upper lip, British bullshit of handling it on your own. Obviously he isn't taking the hint."

"I know love," Arthur nodded. "I promise I will tell you if he does anything untoward again."

"Good," Alfred leaned down and nuzzled Arthur's neck. "I love you so much Artie."

"And I love you Jones."

The two teenagers melted into one another, embracing in the quiet hallway. Arthur clung to Alfred as though he was afraid to let him go and Alfred snuggled tightly against Arthur, feeling protective. No one was going to mess with his boyfriend, not on his watch.

* * *

 **AN: Portugal better watch out because Alfred isn't playing around anymore. And Kiku met Greece! I think those two are so cute together.**


	6. Let's Misbehave

**AN: I apologize for this chapter. You'll see why. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Let's Misbehave**

 _""If you want a future darlin,' why don't you get a past? Cause that fatal moment's comin' at last."_

 _-Chorus (Anything Goes)_

Ludwig groaned as he rolled over in his bed. The light was too bright and he felt a little sick. Suddenly he stiffened. He was not alone. His head was fuzzy and he didn't remember much from the night before except Feliciano saying that he liked him and…oh. Feliciano was curled up next to his chest, his breathing even and soft.

He remembered leaving the party and offering to walk Feliciano home, but somehow they had ended up back at Ludwig's dorm room. They were mostly silent, making small talk here and there, but quietly. He remembered reaching his door and Feliciano standing on his tiptoes, his eyes closed and lips pursed.

"Kiss me, Ludwig," Feliciano had begged.

Ludwig had obliged by leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the Italian boy's cheek. He had then pulled back, both of their faces bright pink and Feliciano's eyes still closed.

Ludwig sighed at the memory. Somehow a kiss on the cheek had turned into a peck on the lips and somehow that had turned into them fiercely making out against Ludwig's door. The blonde had picked up the smaller man and pressed him against the wall. Feliciano had wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist and pressed back into their kisses with equal fervor.

Looking down at the sleeping teenager next to him, Ludwig ran a hand through his immaculate hair. He glanced over at the other bed in the room and was grateful to see that Kiku wasn't there. His bed didn't even looked slept in. Where was his roommate? Ludwig wondered but quickly shrugged it off. He had more important things on his mind. Like how Feliciano had ended up in his bed and what exactly had they done?

Suddenly the little Italian stirred and made a mewling sound as he curled deeper against Ludwig's chest. "Oh Luddy," Feliciano moaned.

Ludwig blushed deeply. His face felt as though it was on fire. Clearing his throat, Ludwig shifted slightly in his bed and looked under the covers. Good, he was still wearing his boxer shorts. That would have been awkward. Poking a finger at the sleeping Italian, Ludwig said softly, "Feliciano. Wake up."

There was no response.

Trying once again, Ludwig spoke a little louder and used more force when poking the sleeping teenager. Still nothing. Finally, he shifted to the side and got very close to Feliciano's ear. "Feliciano, wake up!" he bellowed.

The Italian teenager sat bolt upright in bed and blinked blearily at Ludwig. "Luddy, why are you so loud?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Ludwig asked, his blush spreading.

"We spent the night together, don't you remember?" Feliciano reached up to touch Ludwig's face gently.

"I—I remember a little," Ludwig stuttered.

"Then you remember that we kissed and how wonderful it was and then you asked me to stay the night, so I did and here we are!" Feliciano flung his arms around Ludwig, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy!"

"You are?" Ludwig seemed confused.

"Of course I am," Feliciano said happily. "Now we are together. And everyone can see that you're my boyfriend."

 _'Boyfriend?'_ Ludwig thought. He didn't think that his blush could get any deeper, but apparently he was wrong. Out loud he said, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes of course silly," Feliciano squeezed him tighter, nuzzling his face against the broad expanse of Ludwig's chest. "We kissed. A lot. We are boyfriends now."

Ludwig didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down and gave the Italian a soft kiss on the lips. Feliciano cooed and melted into his arms.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew awoke at the same time in their giant makeshift bed. Their first day in the dorm, Gilbert had insisted on pushing the twin beds together to give them more room for sex. Matthew liked it because he could spread out in the night and not bother his boyfriend too much.

Gazing at Matthew with lidded eyes, Gilbert leaned down for a soft kiss. He ran his pale hands up and down Matthew's firm body and groaned with lust. "You look so amazing Birdie," Gilbert muttered huskily. "I want you so much."

"And I want you Gil," Matthew responded with a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I want you more than anything."

"Are you still a little drunk?" Gilbert smiled down at his lover.

Matthew giggled. "A little."

"Oh Birdie," Gilbert claimed Matthew's mouth with his own, moving against his boyfriend's body with fervor. He liked drunk Matthew. Drunk Matthew didn't have the same inhibitions as his normal Birdie. He was louder and more assertive and Gilbert liked how bossy he got. Plus, the giggling didn't hurt. It actually turned Gilbert on a little bit.

Moving his hips forcefully against Matthew's, Gilbert pressed his mouth thoroughly to his lover's. Moving as one, the boys ground together in their bed, unaware that the day was dawning around them. They had had a fantastic night, and soon to be a wonderful morning.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a splitting headache. He had continued to drink after the encounter between Rodrigo and Alfred in an attempt to block out the night's proceedings, but it didn't work. All he had now to show for it was an ache in his head and tracts of dried tears on his eyes. Alfred had held him once he started to cry, despite not understanding what his boyfriend was even crying about. Arthur honestly didn't know. He just knew that he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He felt cold and empty.

Groaning as he turned his face toward the light of the window, Arthur felt Alfred's arms wrap around him. "Are you feeling better this morning babe?" Alfred asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No," Arthur mumbled, pressing his face into Alfred's chest. "No, I feel terrible. I'm so sorry for all the crying."

"Don't be," Alfred soothed, running his hands through Arthur's golden locks. "You had a little too much to drink, that's all. It's fine."

"I hate being a sad drunk," Arthur moaned in agony.

"Well not everyone can be a happy drunk like me," Alfred said, pressing a kiss to Arthur's hair.

Arthur snuggled closer to Alfred, allowing the other boy's warmth to seep into him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay babe," Alfred reassured his boyfriend. He didn't want any more tears after all. He didn't even know why Arthur had started crying on their way home anyway. It was bizarre. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Arthur's voice was muffled as he nuzzled into Alfred's pectoral muscles.

"You don't sound happy," Alfred said pouting. "What can I do to make my Artie smile?"

Arthur lifted his head and his bright green eyes met Alfred's blue. "Kiss me?"

"With pleasure," Alfred bent his head to capture his boyfriend's lips in his own. They remained locked together for some time, neither boy feeling all that much like moving. Perhaps today was a good day to stay in bed.

* * *

The three couples met up for breakfast the following Monday before their classes started and Gilbert wasted no time in teasing his little brother. "I can't believe that Feli caught you," he guffawed.

Ludwig grumbled, but he slid his hand into the Italian's palm under the table. "You're one to talk," he said to Gilbert.

"What?" Gilbert quirked an eyebrow.

"You're all over Matthew all the time, it's disgusting." Ludwig said primly.

"Oh Luddy," Feliciano swatted his hand at the large German. "It isn't disgusting! It's beautiful! They're so in love. Just like us." Ludwig coughed and tried to hide the blush that was covering his features. Gilbert snickered.

Reaching under the table to grope Matthew's thigh, Gilbert said, "That was one hell of a party! Did you guys have fun?"

"Other than me almost beating a guy's face in, yeah," Alfred said stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"What?" the entire table spoke as one.

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged as though it was no big deal. "Some guy was getting a little friendly with Artie, and I put a stop to it, right babe?"

"Right," Arthur spoke softly. Matthew looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything.

"Oh Arthur," Feliciano cried. "That's so romantic. Isn't it romantic Luddy? Will you fight someone for me?"

"There is no one to fight over you with Feliciano," Ludwig said stoically. "But if the situation ever arises, then yes, I would fight for you."

"And you know I'd fight for you too Birdie," Gilbert squeezed Matthew's thigh.

"Al," Matthew finally spoke in his soft voice. "Do you think that was a good idea? You could get into trouble."

"It's not like I threw a punch," Alfred said, chewing his food. "I just told the guy to back off. Now, if he doesn't listen then maybe I'll have to kick his ass. But he will."

Arthur sighed. He wished that he could be as confidant as Alfred regarding the Rodrigo situation. But Arthur knew that boy and he knew how determined the Portuguese student was when it came to getting what he wanted. Plus, Rodrigo didn't seem all that deterred by Alfred's outburst. But Arthur wasn't going to rain on his boyfriend's parade. He was simply going to hope for the best.

After breakfast, the group split up to go to their respective classes. Matthew stayed walking with Arthur since they were both going to the theatre for their first classes of the day. They walked silently for a while, the air was growing colder and both boys were bundled up in warm jackets.

"Was Al telling the truth?" Matthew asked softly. "Was it really no big deal?"

Arthur let out a breath, the cold making white puffs of air come out of his mouth. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "This older boy has been making advances on me since the beginning of the year and I can't avoid him because he's a teacher's assistant for one of my classes. Plus, he's very influential in the drama department and I don't want to make an enemy so quickly."

"So he's hitting on you?" Matthew said.

"Yes." Arthur looked down at the ground.

"Does he know you're in a relationship?" Matthew queried.

Arthur huffed angrily. "Yes. He does. He doesn't care though."

"Sounds like a bigger problem than what Al made it out to be," Matthew looked directly at Arthur's face.

"It is," Arthur admitted. "That's not the worst part," Arthur closed his eyes, debating what to say. "He's the boy I lost my virginity to in high school. Alfred knows and he isn't happy about it."

"I should bet not," Matthew said. "Wow. That's…that's a big problem Arthur."

"I know," the English boy hefted his messenger bag over his shoulder tighter. "I just don't know what to do. He's really very forward and he's told me that he plans on breaking Alfred and I up, I just…I don't know."

"You have to tell Al," Matthew insisted. "He has a right to know that this is more serious then he thinks."

The two had reached their destination and began to separate. "I know Matthew," Arthur said reluctantly. "I just don't want to upset him even more. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with Alfred lately. He isn't taking this whole jealousy thing very well."

"My brother is an idiot," Matthew said directly. "But he's a well-meaning one and if he finds out you've been keeping the severity of the situation from him, he's gonna snap."

"You think so?" Arthur looked around him to make sure no one could overhear their conversation.

"I know so." Matthew was firm. "Just tell him, please."

"I will Matthew," Arthur promised. But he wasn't sure if he was lying.

As the two teenagers walked into the theatre to their respective classes, a figure stepped out from behind a bush. Unobserved and casually smoking a cigarette, Rodrigo put the butt out on bottom of his shoe and smiled thoughtfully. So, the jock wasn't handling competition very well, huh? It was time to up the stakes. Rodrigo smiled to himself.

* * *

There was always some sort of initiation into the theatre department and the most popular way of welcoming the freshman was with a well-timed game of Fortress. Fortress was a lot like hide and seek except with teams. There were hunters and hiders. The hunters would bring the hiders back their fortress when caught and the first team to catch all the hiders the quickest would win. The students would all meet in the deserted theatre after hours and play. It was always great fun and usually resulted in some sort of drama, be it a broken bone or a breakup.

Arthur received his invitation to play on a sunny fall day after his Intro to Theatre class. An upperclassman from the costuming department came up to him and Feliciano and presented them with envelopes containing their invite to the legendary game of Fortress. Feliciano was delighted to receive his and asked if he could bring Ludwig along with him.

"No outsiders," the costume designer said sharply. "This is a theatre thing and that means theatre people only. Sorry." But he didn't sound apologetic.

"That's too bad," Feliciano looked up at Arthur with a puppy dog look on his features.

"It's fine," Arthur said. He had a feeling that Alfred would enjoy the game, but not the company so he wasn't too disappointed to leave his boyfriend behind for the night.

When he mentioned the game to Alfred later that day, the American simply told him to have fun and that he would go out to a party with Gilbert and Ludwig that night. "It's no big deal babe," Alfred said grinning. "We'll have a ton of fun. You too, okay?"

"If you're sure," Arthur said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Hey," Alfred said. "What's that face for?"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "I know you don't like me hanging out with certain people in the theatre department and I can't guarantee that he won't be there."

Alfred smiled and pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead. "I trust you babe."

Arthur snuggled into Alfred's arms and allowed his boyfriend to hold him tightly. He knew how difficult it must be for Alfred to let him go off on his own with the theatre kids. It was a great show of trust. And Arthur wasn't sure that he deserved it. After all, he still hadn't told Alfred how serious the situation actually was.

* * *

The night of Fortress, Arthur dressed in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. It wasn't his normal attire, but since it was a game of hide and seek, he wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. Dark clothing seemed to be the way to go. He met Matthew and Feliciano at the front of their dorm, and the three teenagers walked off through the darkened sidewalks of campus together.

Arthur felt a tingle of apprehension. He was actually quite nervous to be spending time with the other theatre majors. He knew what he and his friends were like in high school and in the back of his mind he was prepared for a prank. But when they reached the theatre all they found were numerous theatre students milling about waiting for the game to begin.

"Now," Rodrigo called attention to himself by clapping his hands. "Remember the rules. Stay out of the music department, the art department is fair game. Don't make too much noise and no flashlights—we don't want to be caught by campus security."

Feliciano trembled a little and leaned into Arthur. "Are we going to get in trouble?"

"No," Arthur said. "They do this all the time. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Don't forget that if you're hiding with a partner that you can both be tagged, so it's best to split up." Rodrigo offered to the mass of students before him. "Okay, let's pick teams."

Rodrigo and a girl that Arthur didn't recognize were team captains, each of them picking students mostly from among their friends at first. It was almost like being back in a high school gym class. Arthur was sure that he and Matthew and Feli would be picked last. He was wrong. Rodrigo's voice called out his name and motioned for him to come stand by his team. Reluctantly, Arthur took a few steps forward, glaring at the older student.

One by one, students were picked for a team and then the two captains played a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine which team would be the first to hide. Arthur was amused at how competitive the theatre students were. They were throwing good-natured insults at one another and sipping from hip flasks. Arthur was disappointed that he hadn't thought to bring his own flask.

As if reading his thoughts, one of the set design students came up behind him and Feliciano and offered a sip from his own large flask. Arthur gratefully accepted. Feliciano declined. "I don't want any more reason to trip and fall than I already have," the Italian boy said as an excuse. Arthur practically drained the offered flask. The set designer didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, my team is first to hide," Rodrigo shouted out. "One the count of ten—GO!"

Arthur felt other students pushing past him, already running for deserted parts of the theatre. Most of the upperclassman already had favourite spots to hide, and it would be harder for the freshman to find a suitable place of concealment. As soon as the number ten was yelled, Arthur was off like a shot. He was determined to not be caught and prove that he was just as good as the older students.

Blindly running through the darkened hallways of the theatre, he stubbed his toe on a door frame and opened it to find himself on the main stage. He didn't want to hide here, too much open space. Closing the door behind him, Arthur crept out stealthily toward the art department's wing of the building. Making his way quietly down the deserted hallways, Arthur kept trying the handles on doors he passed until he found one that was unlocked.

Slipping inside the door, Arthur shut it behind him with a click. The room was small, probably a closet. He bumped into something hard and his fingers groped around for a light. Finding a switch near the door, he flicked it, illuminating the space in a dim glow. He was in an art department closet. There was a sink next to him filled with paint smears and shelves holding multiple art supplies and canvases. Unfortunately for Arthur, the closet was already occupied.

"Turn off the light," came a voice from behind him. "Do you want them to find us?"

Arthur turned at the sound of the voice. "Oh no," he moaned angrily. "Not you."

Rodrigo stepped into the light, inches from Arthur and reached over to flick the light switch off. The two were bathed in darkness once again. "I'm not going to lose because a freshman came along and fucked things up, so be quiet." Rodrigo snapped.

"I'm leaving," Arthur turned toward the door.

Rodrigo's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, the Portuguese boy twisting his body so that he stood between Arthur and the door. "No," Rodrigo whispered. "They're coming. You'll just have to stay here for a while."

"This is ridiculous." Arthur huffed. "You planned this."

"No I didn't darling," Rodrigo said smoothly. "But it is rather fortuitous, isn't it? Here we are, all alone. Your boyfriend's not around to mess things up this time." He reached out a hand toward Arthur's cheek and the English boy batted it away with a huff. "Why are you always rejecting me?" Rodrigo asked, with hurt in his eyes.

"Because I'm with Alfred," Arthur retorted. "And I don't want you."

"I think you're lying," Rodrigo said slyly. "I think you _do_ want me and you're just too afraid to admit it."

"In your dreams," Arthur pushed himself against the wall of the closet.

"No," Rodrigo slid closer. "In your dreams too, darling. Don't you remember how good we were together? I bet that jock boyfriend of yours never lets you top. I'd let you top all the time, doesn't that sound nice?"

Arthur could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush. He wasn't used to attention from anyone other than Alfred and this felt so much different. Rodrigo was such a dominant personality that Arthur had a hard time resisting his words.

"Leave me alone," Arthur protested half-heartedly. "I'm perfectly happy with Alfred."

"Are you?" Rodrigo's breath touched his cheek, they were so close.

"Yes," Arthur hissed, his back hitting the wall. He had nowhere else to go. He was effectively trapped.

"Then how come you're hard for me?" Rodrigo whispered against Arthur's ear.

Arthur was about to protest when he realized that the Portuguese boy was right. He was half hard in this dingy closet and Alfred was nowhere in sight. "It's a chemical reaction with you breathing on me like that, I can't help it." Arthur protested weakly.

"I think you want me," Rodrigo's hands were on either side of Arthur pressing him into the wall.

"I don't," Arthur insisted, his breath coming in rapid pants. He couldn't explain why he was suddenly feeling so erotic, locked in a closet with the last person in the world he wanted to be with but there it was. He could feel his defenses slipping. He tried to think of nothing but Alfred but Rodrigo's hand on his hip was distracting him.

Rodrigo slid his hands around his waist and leaned in for a passionate kiss. And Arthur, to his shame and embarrassment kissed back.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry! I'm so so so so sorry!**


	7. How Long Has This Been Going On?

**AN: Don't give up hope. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: How Long Has This Been Going On?**

 _"Can I trust how I feel? Is this my Achilles heel? Look at me; I'm all at sea. How long has this been going on?"_

 _–Jo (Funny Face)_

Arthur rushed out of the closet, his face burning with anger; though if it was directed at Rodrigo or himself, he didn't know. He wiped at the tears forming on his face angrily and looked around him as though the surroundings weren't familiar. He felt blinded by stupidity and a sick feeling crashed through his stomach. He had cheated on Alfred!

Arthur fought the urge to throw up. He didn't know what he had been thinking. He _hadn't_ been thinking. As soon as he found himself in the same closet as Rodrigo he should have turned and stormed out, game be damned. But he didn't and now he felt like his skin was crawling.

It was just a kiss. A simple kiss. It didn't mean anything. But in Arthur's heart he knew that this changed everything. He felt dirty and ashamed and sick. Leaning his hand against a rough wall, he bent at the waist and dry heaved, trying to catch his breath. He noticed that Rodrigo hadn't followed him. Thank god. He didn't think he could face the sophomore after this.

Feeling vile and disgusted with himself, Arthur dropped down to the floor and curled his legs up, wrapping his arms around himself. He allowed himself to shed a few tears at his own stupidity and then blinked them away. He couldn't cry. Alfred would notice that he had been crying and would ask questions. Arthur couldn't bear to tell Alfred what had happened.

Alfred. Just the thought of his caring, wonderful boyfriend made Arthur want to gasp with pain. What had he done? There was no way he could finish the game now. It was best to just go home. Without waiting to tell Matthew or Feliciano where he was going, Arthur got up and left the theatre, tearing out into the cold night air. The sting of the wind did nothing to help the redness of his face and he wandered aimlessly around campus for an hour or so.

Finally, he decided that he had wasted enough time wallowing in self-pity and hate and it was time to actually go home. He began to make his way across campus, all the while internally berating himself for what he had done. There was no cure for this kind of heartache.

Reaching his dorm room, Arthur slammed the door open and gathered Alfred in a bruising kiss. If Alfred was surprised, he didn't show it. Arthur stripped and climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, inviting Alfred to take him from behind. He allowed Alfred to fuck him roughly and he relished in the feeling. Each thrust that Alfred pounded into him he felt the traces of Rodrigo fade away.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, Alfred, at least, content with their situation. The American fell asleep almost instantly after his release, but Arthur stayed awake for a few hours, staring into the darkness. He cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Arthur tried to maintain some semblance of normalcy. He smiled at Alfred's jokes and held the American in his arms all night, but the feeling of disgust deep in his gut wouldn't go away. Thankfully, he hadn't seen Rodrigo since their encounter, but the memory was burned into the English boy's mind. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling of self-loathing and it was becoming apparent. Alfred knew something was wrong with his boyfriend but he couldn't put his finger on it and didn't really feel like asking. He assumed that Arthur was stressed out over his upcoming audition and left it at that.

Arthur's demeanor was so off that even their friends started to notice after a few days. One morning after Intro to Theatre (which Rodrigo thankfully wasn't attending), Feliciano cornered Arthur. The bubbly Italian latched onto Arthur's arm and led him outside of the theatre. They sat on the large stone steps in silence for a few moments before Feliciano finally spoke.

"Arthur," he began. "You've been acting so odd lately. Ever since Fortress. Is something wrong?"

"No," Arthur was quick to dismiss the other teen's concerns. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something is bothering you," Feliciano said softly. "I can tell. I'm so worried about you, please Arthur, what's wrong?"

Well, if Feliciano could tell, then it was definitely obvious, Arthur thought. His mind scrambled to come up with some excuse, but all he drew was a blank. "Something happened." He finally said. "At Fortress. Something happened."

Feliciano cocked his head to the side curiously. "What?"

"You know that older chap, Rodrigo?" Arthur began. He was finally breaking down. He _needed_ to tell someone. Even if all he would get was a rebuke and a scolding, he deserved it and he needed someone else to know.

"Yes," Feliciano said. "He's always staring at you."

"He is," Arthur agreed. "Well, he likes me."

Feliciano nodded. "That's obvious."

Arthur flushed. He hadn't realized that Rodrigo's actions were so noticeable, especially to someone as oblivious as Feliciano. "And we have a history." Arthur continued.

When Feliciano nodded, Arthur launched into the whole sordid tale. About how he had lost his virginity to a boy he didn't care about and what happened when he showed up at college and that boy was there. How Rodrigo wouldn't take no for an answer and used every trick in the book to get into Arthur's good graces. He told Feli all about how Rodrigo threatened to break him and Alfred up and all the steamy encounters that the two had had since the first week of school. And finally, when Arthur thought he couldn't bear to keep it in any longer, he told Feliciano about the kiss. The kiss that had ruined his perfectly happy life and how much he was regretting his choices that night. When he was finally silent, Feliciano simply nodded at him with a sad look on his normally cheerful features.

The little Italian didn't scoff at him, or say 'how could you?' Nothing like that at all. He simply reached his arms around and enveloped Arthur in a tight hug. "Everyone makes mistakes," he whispered.

Arthur sobbed against Feliciano's chest. He hadn't felt this comforted in days. He lost himself in the Italian teen's embrace and cried. Feliciano sat with him all afternoon.

* * *

After his talk with Feli, Arthur felt more like himself again. He still had no intention of telling Alfred anything, since he didn't want to risk the boy's wrath. He also wasn't sure if Alfred would forgive him. Lots of couples had secrets. This would be Arthurs. He knew that Feliciano wouldn't tell on him. The thought that he had finally been able to get the guilt of the kiss off of his chest was uplifting. He felt lighter than he had in days.

With his newfound lease on life, Arthur threw himself into preparing for his audition and everyone noticed how hard he was working. Alfred and Gilbert were getting busier than ever with basketball practice and Arthur used the opportunity to practice in the silent dorm room. Matthew would sometimes come over and critique him. The quiet boy harbored his own desire to be a famous director one day, and he gave excellent notes.

A few days after Arthur confessed to Feliciano, Alfred found himself after basketball practice in the locker room with Gilbert changing back into their street clothes. The teens were mostly quiet as they changed with a few taunts thrown around in jest.

"Hey Gil," Alfred asked shyly after a few moments of silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" The albino teen pulled a clean shirt over his pale skin.

"It's Artie," Alfred said on a sigh. "I'm worried about him."

"Does this have something to do with why Pretty Pretty Princess has had a stick up his ass all week?" Gilbert absently scratched at himself.

"Yeah, I guess," Alfred seemed small and uncertain. "He's so upset and anxious and I don't know what to do to make him feel better.

"Have you tried flowers?" Gilbert put on his deodorant.

"I haven't tried anything," Alfred admitted. "I was just trying to give him some space. You know how he hates me hovering."

"Try some flowers," Gilbert suggested. "It always works with Birdie."

Alfred snorted. "When do you two ever fight?"

"Nothing's perfect," Gilbert pointed out. "We've fought before. And flowers worked for me."

"I'll think about it," Alfred said glumly. "I just wish I knew what was wrong."

Gilbert shrugged lightly. "You won't know unless you ask. But I'm guessing you're too chicken to do that."

"I ain't chicken!" Alfred insisted.

"Then just ask Arthur what's wrong." Gilbert said wisely. "He'll tell you, and you can go about fixing it. Hopefully it isn't anything you did."

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. He just didn't know anymore. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend so upset. He would have to do something to cheer Arthur up, no matter what. Maybe Gilbert was right and flowers were the answer.

* * *

On the coming Saturday, Arthur, Feliciano and Matthew all had work call. This was the time when the entire theatre department was required to come in and help get the theatre ready for the upcoming show. Once they got further into the season, they would be painting sets and sewing costumes; but for now, they were just cleaning out the theatre. The boys were looking forward to a day finally spent doing something for their major and it was all they could talk about for a few days.

Alfred still hadn't asked Arthur what had been bothering him, but he made sure to lavish the shorter blonde with affection whenever he could. Small kisses and hugs became commonplace in their dorm room and Arthur couldn't complain. He was relishing in the attention of his boyfriend. It made him feel a little bit better.

The American decided that he was going to treat Arthur to a nice night out on Saturday after the boy was done with his theatrical duties. He planned on surprising Arthur at the theatre when the work call was over with a bouquet of red roses. He was taking Gilbert's advice about the flowers. He had no idea what he was walking into.

Arthur had arrived early for work call that morning and was immediately assigned to help clear out the upstairs storage room. Feliciano was tasked with the same duty. The two boys made their way upstairs and were met with what looked like a disaster zone. The storage closet was full to the brim with various wigs, costumes, and props and there was no semblance of order to where anything was placed. It made Arthur's eye twitch.

They began to slowly make their way through the room, picking up various objects and cataloguing them in the large binder they had been given. Everything needed to be inventoried for the upcoming season. It was tedious work, but it was made all the better by Feliciano's cheerful banter. Arthur actually found himself enjoying the work.

Around lunchtime there was a knock at the storage closet's door and both Arthur and Feli looked up from their duties as the door swung open. Rodrigo stepped into the room and gave Arthur an appraising look. "Just checking on you, darling," he said.

Arthur blushed furiously and looked at the floor. Surpirsingly, Feliciano spoke up and his voice was unusually hard. "We don't need any help up here," the Italian said harshly.

Rodrigo blinked and looked at Feliciano for a moment before turning back to Arthur. "Are you sure?"

"We're sure," Feliciano's voice maintained its edge. Rodrigo bowed out of the room. "He keeps bothering you doesn't he?" Feliciano turned to Arthur.

"Yes, he does," Arthur nodded. "It seems as though he won't leave me alone."

"That's too bad," Feliciano said with pity. "But I'll be around to help you keep him away. I can be very tough when I want to."

"I'm sure you can Feli," Arthur smiled slightly.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. It was peaceful and Arthur found himself relaxing again. Rodrigo wouldn't bother him when Feliciano was with him. It was like having a witness. The thought made Arthur's stomach unclench. He hadn't realized how stressed out he had been at seeing Rodrigo again for the first time since the incident. The smarmy bastard. Arthur hated him. Hated what he was trying to do.

"Feli," Arthur suddenly spoke up. "Thank you."

"No problem Arthur," the Italian boy said cheerfully. "I'm glad to help a friend."

They worked quietly and steadily for the rest of the afternoon. Both boys content with their life at the moment. Arthur was glad that he had met the small Italian man his first day on campus. Feliciano was turning out to be one of the best friends that he had ever had.

* * *

Alfred waited nervously in the theatre's lobby, pacing back and forth, a wilting bouquet of roses in his hand. He wanted to wait until the work call was over so he could surprise Arthur. He had an entire night planned. First they would kiss, and then dinner, followed by a steamy night alone in their dorm room. It was going to be perfect.

He could hear the director calling attention to everyone through the thick doors and he assumed that the work call would be over in a minute. Slipping in quietly through one of the doors, Alfred stood near the back of the theatre in the darkness, watching the students gather round a middle aged man in the center of the stage. He could vaguely hear what the man was saying as he addressed the students in a booming voice. Something about how hard they had worked and that he was so proud that they were prepared for the season. He caught a glimpse of Arthur standing near the back of the group with Feliciano. His boyfriend was nodding along with what the professor was saying, holding a wooden sword. Arthur looked absolutely adorable.

Alfred waited in the back of the theatre, slunk down near some of the last seats in the house while the little meeting finished up. He recognized a few of the faces present, but his mind was completely focused on Arthur. The professor dismissed the students present, and they all began to talk amongst themselves and disperse somewhat. Arthur turned and said something to Feliciano and gestured with the sword he was holding. Feli laughed and nodded. Alfred couldn't make out what they were saying, but he was transfixed. Everything about Arthur captivated him.

Just as Alfred was about to stand up and make his presence known, a figure walked over to Arthur and Feliciano and Alfred's blood ran cold. It was Rodrigo. He seemed to strike up a conversation with the two boys and then ever so subtly he slid his arm around Arthur's waist. Feliciano's eyebrows raised, but he didn't seem to say anything. Alfred's handsome face controrted into a sneer. Who did that jackass think he was?

Standing up, and tossing the bouquet of roses onto the floor, Alfred yelled, "Hey!"

The entire auditorium turned toward the angry voice and took in the sight of the blonde freshman glaring at the stage. Arthur's face went white as Alfred advanced on the stage pointing at Rodrigo. "What did I tell you about touching my boyfriend?" Alfred addressed the older student.

Rodrigo's hand was still around Arthur's waist and Arthur was attempting to shimmy out of his grasp, to no avail. "You must not have been very clear," Rodrigo smirked at the advancing athlete.

Jumping on the stage in one swift movement, Alfred was on top of them in an instant. "I think I was pretty clear, you bastard," Alfred was mere inches from the two boys now.

"Let's just say I'm staking my claim," Rodrigo laughed. He sounded confident and Arthur's stomach dropped.

With no warning, Alfred's hand pulled back in a fist and he punched Rodrigo square in the jaw. The sophomore collapsed to the ground, clutching his already swelling face. Alfred advanced again and went in for another hit.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Defending your honor," Alfred huffed out as he landed another hit to the fallen Portuguese student.

"Stop it this instant," Arthur yelled.

"Please, stop," Rodrigo put his hands up in self-defense. He waved his arms wildly, hoping to keep the enraged athlete from hitting him again. Rodrigo's eye was beginning to darken from the hit and his jaw was sporting a large lump.

The other students stood in shock, unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Thankfully, for Alfred, the professor had already left, or he would have been escorted out by security. As it was, the students standing around did nothing and all that could be heard was the sound of Rodrigo sniffling on the ground.

Alfred loomed over the sophomore with a glare and said, "Stay away from Arthur, I warned you."

"You just can't handle that you're little boy likes me better," Rodrigo sniffled.

"What?" Alfred's voice was dangerously low.

"He kissed me you know," Rodrigo clutched at his eye and peered up at Alfred, his gaze steady. "Last week."

Alfred scoffed. "No he didn't."

Arthur's face turned bright red and he hung his head in shame. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"He did," Rodrigo struggled to his feet. "Tell him Arthur. You kissed me."

"Artie?" Alfred turned to his boyfriend, his voice sounding broken. When Arthur didn't respond, Alfred got a confused look on his face and he repeated, "Arthur? Is it true?"

"He kissed me," Arthur finally whispered.

"And you kissed back mi amor," Rodrigo took a step toward the Englishman.

"He kissed you, and you didn't tell me?" Alfred accused.

Arthur blushed even deeper, this time a result from anger and spat, "I didn't want you to get upset. I was handling it."

"This is handling it?" Alfred said, his eyebrows raised. "He had his hands all over you just now and he _kissed_ you. You let him kiss you?"

"I'm sorry Alfred," Arthur managed. He felt the beginnings of tears forming in his green eyes.

Alfred remained silent. He simply stared at Arthur for a full minute, watching as the tears began to fall down the English teen's face. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

 **AN: Ugh. These two are going to kill me. It may be a while before my next update but I don't plan on ever abandoning this story.  
**


	8. Another Suitcase in Another Hall

**AN: I am SO SORRY that it has been over a year since I updated this story! I am a bad writer. Horrible horrible writer. Anyway, things got away from me and I got consumed with other stories and ideas and I am sorry. Hopefully the next update won't be this long. Oops.**

 **NSFW in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Another Suitcase in Another Hall**

 _"Time and time again I've said that I don't care. That I'm immune to gloom. That I'm hard through and through. But every time it matters all my words desert me. So anyone can hurt me, and they do."_

 _-Eva Peron (Evita)_

At Feliciano's urging, Arthur rushed out of the theatre after Alfred despite the director calling to him to stay and deal with the aftermath of the fight. Arthur couldn't bear it. He needed to find Alfred and set this right. He ran through campus to their dorm room and burst inside, apologies on his lips. The words died as he looked around the empty room. Alfred wasn't there. Arthur had no idea where to begin looking so he sank onto his bed and stared at nothing as the sun sunk behind the horizon outside of the window.

He waited in the dark room for hours. It was pitch black by the time Arthur heard the key in the lock and the door to the room swung open. Alfred stood, framed against the light of the hallway. Silently, he entered and shut the door with a click, but he didn't turn on the lights. Arthur rose from his bed, his hands clammy. "Alfred," he began.

His boyfriend held up his hand to silence him and looked at the ground. "I don't want to hear it," Alfred's voice was hard.

The silence stretched between them until it was unbearable. Arthur was about to open his mouth once more when Alfred finally moved. He strode across the room and pulled Arthur into his arms tightly. The grip almost hurt, but Arthur didn't resist. He felt Alfred's lips claim his own and he melted into the harsh kiss. There was nothing loving behind the action. It was designed to claim and dominate.

Alfred gripped his shoulders and slowly turned him around, facing away from him. "I hate to think of his hands on you," Alfred said, his teeth clenched. "I can't stand to think that he kissed you…and that you allowed it." He slowly pulled Arthur's shirt off of him.

Coming around his body, Alfred reached down and undid Arthur's trousers, pulling the zipper down slowly. Arthur stayed still and let Alfred's hands roam over his nearly nude body. The touch was now soft and Arthur felt tears welling up in his eyes. Alfred guided him over to one of the beds and pushed slightly on Arthur's back. Arthur sank onto his knees on the mattress, fully nude. He felt the bed shift at Alfred came up behind him, his fingers stroking Arthur's back.

He heard the zipper of Alfred's jeans and closed his eyes. Yes. If they were having sex then it was going to be okay. Alfred's tip rubbed at Arthur's entrance and without any preparation or lube, Alfred pushed the head of his cock into Arthur. He could feel the burn of being penetrated all the way to his toes. It stung, but it felt so good.

When Alfred had bottomed out, he ran his fingers along Arthur's pale hips softly before gripping the flesh in his palms. Arthur knew that he would have red marks from Alfred's fingers in the morning, but he didn't care. Alfred pulled back and rammed his cock hard into Arthur from behind and Arthur cried out as Alfred slid over his prostate on the first thrust. He clenched his hole around Alfred as his boyfriend slid in and out of him at a bruising pace.

Alfred's hipbones ground into him and Arthur turned his head to look behind at his boyfriend's face. Alfred was staring straight ahead at the wall, his face a blank mask. A prickle of worry pooled in Arthur's belly, but then Alfred banged into his prostate once more and the moment was forgotten. Arthur turned back around and buried his head into his hands, pushing his ass up in the air to give his boyfriend better access. Alfred kept up his pace and continued to thrust into him deep and hard. It felt amazing but it was also so clinical and detached that Arthur's pleasure began to slip away.

Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to, Alfred hit that spot once more and Arthur shuddered as he came, spilling himself out onto the bed below him. Alfred pounded into him four or five more times as Arthur went limp before he came deep inside of Arthur's ass.

Arthur felt Alfred pull out of him and then came the feeling of sticky cum dripping down his thighs. His ass was still up in the air and he stayed that way until he felt Alfred move off of the bed and stand up. He heard the zipper of Alfred's pants and turned his head. Alfred was fully dressed once more and just standing there. Arthur felt so exposed lying naked in the doggy style position on the bed so he flopped over and turned to face his boyfriend. Alfred was looking at the floor.

"Al," he started.

"Don't," Alfred said. "I just…I can't right now."

"You can't what?"

"I can't look at you," Alfred said harshly. "I can't even face you." He turned away and walked to the closet door, opening it roughly. Alfred pulled a duffel bag out of the back and began to throw a few shirts and pants and his toothbrush into the bag. Arthur watched in horror, his mouth open. He was still naked and he had no desire to do anything about it. He was actually in shock.

When Alfred was finished packing, he walked to the door, still not meeting Arthur's eyes. He put his hand on the knob, staring at his shoes and said, "I'm going to stay with Mattie and Gil tonight."

"Just tonight?" Arthur said, his voice small.

"For now. I'll have to see how I feel in the morning," Alfred said honestly. "Goodbye Arthur."

"You mean goodnight, right? Not goodbye?" Arthur's voice hitched.

Alfred didn't respond. He simply opened the door and walked into the hall, slamming it shut behind him. Arthur sat naked in the dark until it was too much to bear. The tears fell fast and hot against his cheeks and he cried until he fell asleep some hours later. It was the longest night of his life.


End file.
